Absolute Zero
by ic.laxieve
Summary: Freak and the other synonymous words were used to call her by some. 'Namine' by her 'family' and friends. But she knew that those weren't who or rather what she was. She was kind, caring, loving...but it all turned up-side-down when she met him again. From being warm, she would become cold...because of him. Would it be too late? Read, enjoy, and Please Review. SatoshiXOCXDark.
1. Character Information

**OC in D. **

CHARACTER INFO

NAME: Namine Niwa but her real name is _**Narin Kanzaki**_  
BIRTHDATE: December 6  
AGE: 15  
FAMILY: Her real parents are dead, so her current family is her adoptive family, the Niwa Family  
FRIENDS: Daisuke (adoptive brother), Saehara, Harada twins  
ENEMIES: Pretty much her bullies  
HISTORY: (description/appearance of character is also included)

When she was five years old, she had a best friend named Fionn and they were inseparable. Her mother and father were the best parents she had. Everything was perfect for her but fate could be cruel.

Her mother had a friend, a woman from the Hikari family. The Hikari woman was a mysterious one yet a kind person. Narin and Fionn would always find Narin's parents talking seriously with her every time they play in the backyard.

Later on, Narin and Fionn met a boy named Satoshi Hikari, the Hikari woman's child. He was with his mother when she visited Narin's parents again. Though Satoshi was silent, Narin had somehow befriended him, introduced him to Fionn, and soon they became friends.

Then one night, her mother took her to the house of the Hikari. Narin couldn't remember anything from that night but when she woke up with her parents by her bedside, she could feel that something inside her had changed. But things went on normally.

But then, when she turned seven, Narin's uncle and aunt, who hated her family so much, barged in of their house one night. They killed—murdered—every maid of the Kanzakis. And at last, they killed Narin's parents in front of her.

Due to shock caused by seeing her parent's deaths, Narin's raven black hair slowly turned to grey then turned to a lighter shade of it until it was completely white. Before her uncle and aunt could kill her, she screamed. As she screamed, a force inside her built up and was released throughout her body. The temperature decreased yet she couldn't feel any cold and everything, the furniture, the walls, the bodies, and her aunt and uncle were frozen. Her aunt and uncle were encased in ice, seemingly a glacier, and were frozen to their deaths. Her sapphire eyes shimmered with tears as she watched in horror. And her left eye, as if they had lost its life, slowly drained its blue color to tears and it turned grey.

Before anyone could find her, she ran away. She ran away and hid in an abandoned building which was exactly hers and Fionn's secret place. When the police arrived at their house, they couldn't figure anything out so they just announced that everyone was dead, including Narin Kanzaki.

After a couple of days full of hunger and thirst, Fionn found Narin in their hiding place. At first he was astounded to see her especially with her white hair and a weird pair of blue and grey eyes. But he believed every word she said when she told him everything that had happened.

It was Fionn's family that took her in; after all, they were rich. Fionn didn't tell his family that she was Narin but he invented the name Namine Korino for her just to 'play safe' since Narin Kanzaki was announced to be dead.

And she lived with Fionn and his family for two years but suddenly they planned to go to England. They had wanted to take Namine with them but she refused. So they left with Fionn and let her stay in their house under the care of the housekeeper, Emiko Niwa, who eventually adopted her.

**(A/N: I do not own any characters from the anime/manga D. or let alone the anime/manga itself. I only own the OC and the story.)**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE: THE USUAL DAY**

"NAMINE-CHAN!"

I nearly spit my hot choco from my mouth when I hear my brother, Daisuke.

It's been four years since Emiko-san, my current mom, adopted me. Ever since I was left in Fionn's house, we've grown close. And after three years in that house, she adopted me, quitting from her housekeeping job, also. Fionn's family approved of it, too, so there was no problem.

"Namine-chan!" Daisuke's voice is now from the living room.

I can barely hold my laughter. Earlier this morning, I tried to wake him up but he wouldn't budge so I tried a different attempt. It's not a bad method actually.

"Namine!" his at the door of our dining room by now. He's on his uniform faster than I expected.

I smile at him cheerfully, "Ohayou gozaimasu, onii-chan!"

"Oh, Dai-chan!~ " mom comes out of the kitchen and sets two plates of breakfast on the table. "Come and eat!"

"Mom, don't you know what she did?!" he points accusingly to me.

Mom looks at us confusingly then she looks at me, "What did you do Na-chan?"

"I just woke him," I smile at her, "I woke him up by—"

"By putting ice cubes all over my body!" Daisuke practically yells.

"Huh?" mom's shoulder start to shake and the next thing she does is laugh.

"What's funny?"

"It's just that you two look like real siblings when you're like that!"

And both me and my brother sweat-drop.

FF~~~~~ (me: oh, just so you know, I'm too lazy to write details too much so expect many FF's. That's all *bows*)

We're now walking to school.

"I'm going to get you back for that, Namine-chan!" Daisuke whines.

"Really?" I taunt.

Even though we're not really related, we are like real siblings just like what mom has said. I know all of Daisuke's secret from his alter ego, Dark, and the Black Wing, and down to his current crush, Risa Harada. In return, he knows of my past, my real name, down to my ability of freezing things. Yes, what happened in the night of my parents' murder isn't a weird happening; I was the one who froze everything that night. And Mom knows nothing about it. She only knows of my past.

"Humph!" He just crosses his arms over his chest in a cute pouting fashion.

"Aww! Kawaii!" I suddenly hug him which startles him, "Gomen nasai, onii-chan for what I've done!" and I give him my most irresistible puppy eyes.

Daisuke's eye twitches. I know too well that he can't resist me with my eyes. "S-Stop doing that!"

"Onegai, forgive me…" I manage to fake some tears in the corners of my eyes.

And he sighs in defeat, "Fine!" and he smiles at me, "Jut don't do that again."

"Hai!" I let go of him and we continue to walk to school.

When we arrive at the school, Saehara is the first one to greet us.

"Hiya! Daisuke! Namine!" he gives us a short salute and lifts his camera, "I got a new scoop!"

Oh dear, here we go again…

Daisuke just sighs and I sweat-drop as Saehara babbles on about his 'scoop'.

And we go to class.

Honestly, I really don't know anyone else other than my brother, Saehara, and the Harada twin sin our class—or rather, in the whole school. People don't really talk to me that much because of my eyes. Some even think that I'm a ghost but being a ghost is better than 'child of misfortune' or 'having a curse'. But Daisuke and Saehara always tell me that I'm special and the people are just afraid to admit that.

I take my usual seat at the back of our classroom. My seat is beside the window and to the right of it is the seat of the popular genius boy, Hiwatari. I don't know what his first name is though. He seems nice. He doesn't give me any criticizing look but he looks at me just like he looks at everyone else, with those bored lazy eyes. Yet it's better than burning stares and glares.

FF~~~~~~~~Lunch break~~~~~~~~~

(me: oh, oh, oh! By the way I forgot the schedule of their class in the manga so I decided it to be eight in the morning to three in the afternoon. And of course they have their lunch break 12 noon to one in the afternoon. Okay, I'll stop bothering you from reading. Continue please…)

I run towards the rooftop. I was mean to join my friends in the school grounds to eat lunch but on my way, I was interrupted. A group of girls who find 'interest' in bullying me blocked my way.

They made fun of me and my eyes. They said some unpleasant things and even included the fact that I am not loved by my adoptive family. That was the last straw they pulled so I ran away. I am running away from all of them with tears finding their way out of my eyes.

When I reach the rooftop, I close the door and sit down with my back leaning against it. I then cry my heart out. They know nothing! They don't know how much pain it was to see my parents being killed in front of me!

"They don't know anything…" I sob, "So how can they even dare to say those things?" and continue to cry.

Cough.

I look in front of me and notice that somebody is standing in front of me. I look up to the person's face and realize who he is.

"Hiwatari…?"

He looks at ne with the same emotionless eyes but I think it softens a bit. "What happened to you?" he asks and crouches down to my level,. He dips his hand in his pocket and takes out a handkerchief. He starts to wipe my tears.

I blush at his touch and looks down with a sob, "Nothing."

"I don't think that it's nothing," says he.

"I-It's just…" I shake my head, "I think you'll just laugh at me or maybe you don't even really want to listen." Just thinking that he thinks of me like what the others think of is sad. It's sad to think that he sees me as a freak like others do.

"I won't ask if I don't want to listen," he simply says as he sits beside me, leaning against the door as well. "So, what happened?"

"The bullies…" I start and ends up telling him about my adoption and the things that people and bullies thinks of and says to me.

"You know, you should consider yourself lucky," he sighs at the end of my story.

"Why?"

"People thinks of bad things about you but those things aren't real so it's useless for them to keep thinking like that," he states, "Your adoptive family loves you or they wouldn't have adopted you in the first place. And also…You're not a freak."

My eyes lights up on his last sentence. I am not a freak? I look at him and see that he's gazingat the sky.

"That's better than having people think of you as perfect when in reality, you're worse than imperfect," he adds.

I blink, not really understanding his words, "What do you mean?"

He then looks at me, "You're very lucky to have a loving adoptive family. It's better than being adopted by an uncaring man."

"A-are you adopted, too?" I'm afraid to ask but the words slipped before I knew it.

"Yes," he replies.

No wonder he understands me. Before either of us talk again, the bell rings.

Dang. I missed lunch.

"We should be going back to class, Namine," he stands up.

I slowly stand up. I'm surprised to know that he actually knows my name because everyone in the school except from my friends only refer to me as 'Niwa-chan' or to others 'freak', 'child of misfortune', 'curse bringer', etc.

"Let's go," he says and we both return to class.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: USUAL?**

At last class is over!

"Namine-chan."

I look to Risa as I stand up. I smile at her, "Oh hey Risa," I greet and look around the room only to see that Daisuke is nowhere to be found, "Where's Daisuke-niichan?"

"Yeah…about that… He's in the art room," she explains, "He was late in class after lunch break, remember? So the teacher gave him detention: clean the art room."

"Oh," I nod in understanding, "How come he was late anyways? I never got to ask him."

"He was looking for you," Risa says with concerned eyes, "We were worried when you didn't join us for lunch so Niwa-kun decided to look for you. Where have you been, by the way?"

I look down, "I went to the rooftop after some girls—you know—bullies."

She puts a hand on my shoulder and I look up to her. She gives me a reassuring smile.

"Don't mind them, Namine-chan," she cheers, "They're just envious of you 'cause you're much better than they are."

"Thanks."

Then we go to our separate ways: her, to her home, and me, to where my brother is. I go to the art room and see that it's perfectly clean. Daisuke is sitting on a stool and painting something. It seems that he doesn't notice me so I take a closer look of his painting. He is painting a field of snow. It's nothing but endless snow. Though it is snow but the feeling it is giving me isn't cold but warm.

"Kirei…" I involuntarily whisper.

That's when Daisuke nearly jump off of his stool in surprise. He tilts his head to me with a cheerful smile.

"Namine-chan! Don't scare me like that!" he pouts.

I giggle, "Gomen onii-chan," then I point to the painting, "What's this? I mean why did you paint this?"

"Well…" he scratches the back of his head, "I exactly don't know. I just suddenly saw a vision of an endless snow in my mind a while ago."

"It's beautiful…" I look at the painting again. My eyes linger on it as my fingers gently caress it.

Daisuke is staring at the painting, too.

I don't know why but the painting is giving me such feeling. A feeling that makes me feel that I'm connected to it.

There's a long silence in the room until…

"I didn't know that you can paint, Niwa."

My brother and I looked behind us, startled. Hiwatari is standing right behind me so as I turn around, I'm right in front of him. He's a good half-a-head taller than me so I have to look up to his face. His eyes behind his glasses are on the painting, examining it.

"Hiwatari! How long have you been there?" Daisuke asks.

"For about a while," Hiwatari replies. His eyes are still on the painting.

And before anyone can say anything, Riku goes in.

"Ah Niwa-kun," she says as she walks in. "You forgot these on your desk," she says, handing him two notebooks, "You might have forgotten them on your way here."

"Arigatou Harada-san," Daisuke takes the notebooks and stands up, "Since I'm finish cleaning here, we can go home now."

I look back to the painting, "Are you not going to take your painting?"

Riku then notices the painting. "Did you make this, Niwa-kun?"

"Uhm..yeah."

"If you're not going to keep it," Riku starts, "can I keep it?"

"If you want to… Yes you can keep it Harada-san."

"Arigatou, Niwa-kun!"

I look back at Hiwatari but he's not there anymore. He's already walking out of the door.

"Well, then, I'll be taking this," Riku happily takes the painting and darts off, "Sayonara you two!"

I just wave goodbye to her in reply.

"Let's go home Namine-chan," Daisuke picks up his bag and slips his notebooks inside.

"Hai!" and we go home.

FF~~~~at night on the same day~~~~~~

I knock on my brother's door. The door opens only to reveal the phantom thief, Dark.

"Oh, hi Namine!" he cheerfully grins at me.

"What happened to onii-chan?" I ask him with a faint blush. I really like Dark but he's somewhat a flirt and already has too many fan-girls so I have no plans to become one of them.

"Well, you see he had a little 'accident' on the phone," he chuckles and opens the door wider for me to go in.

"What do you want from him?" he asks as I sit on a chair.

"Just want to ask if he has finished our homework in Math," I frown, "I just can't get any of the equations and problems right," and cross my arms over my chest.

Dark laughs at me, "Well he hasn't done any homework yet," then he grins widely, "Hey, do you like to accompany me for a little while? I just want to drop some note."

I blush again, "You want me to come with you in dropping your theft note?"

"Yup!"

"Well, I guess it won't do me harm…"

And without a fair warning, he scoops me in his arms, carrying me bridal style, and flies outside through the open window.

Now I'm blushing madly as he soars through the sky.

"No need to be afraid by the way," Dark says amused as he sees my blush, "I won't let you fall, Namine-hime."

I blush even more at the name he calls me. He chuckles as he lands on top of a cathedral of some sort. He sets me down to my feet.

"Wait here," he says and flashes his note/card, "I'll just put this to its rightful place," he winks at me and disappears.

Typical Dark. Even though he's always flirting with me, I just can't get used to it! I like him, yes, but not THAT way!

When Dark comes back, I immediately ask, "What's the artwork's name?"

"Heh," he smirks, "Why? Do you like it? It's the Second Hand of Time. If you want it, I can steal it for you. I don't think Emiko will mind."

I blush again. He keeps smirking at me as he carries me again and soars to the sky.

"So where do you want to go?" he asks me.

"Back to the house," I sigh, "Onii-chan and I still have home works to finish."

"Ouch. I thought you like to spend time with me?" he pouts as he stops in mid air.

"Yes but right now, I need to do my home work," I whine. He's not going to take me home easily, is he?

He sighs and continues flying, "Fine you win."

I grin at him.

When we arrive in Daisuke's room and he has settled me down to the ground, he suddenly nuzzles my neck.

"Uhm…D-dark?" I stutter. His flirtation is too much for me to handle!

"Namine, will you go out with me?" he breathes to my ear.

"EEHH?" I blush madly.

He chuckles as he nibbles my ear, "After I steal the Second Hand of Time, let's have a date," and he pulls away and walks to the desk as he turns to Daisuke.

"Namine-chan!" Daisuke turns around to me.

"Onii-chan why didn't you help me a while ago?" I whine with fake tears, "You know that I can't handle Dark's flirtations."

"Hehehe…about that…" then he murmurs to his alter ego, "Damn it Dark, what was that for?!"

And I can even imagine Dark's smirk as he answers my brother.

"Onii-chan, let's just do our home work," I say tiredly and yawn.

FF~~~~~the next day in class~~~~~

"Kyaaaa!~"

You may think that it's a call of help but no. It's just Risa's squeal.

"Riku, did you hear that Dark-san is going to steal an artwork again?" Risa hops to where Riku and I sit. Riku is currently sitting in front of my seat for we are talking about things that don't include Dark.

"Yeah, Risa. Everyone knows," Riku tries to smile.

"Do you know what's the artwork he's going to steal?"Risa asks excitedly though she knows the answer.

From the corner of my eyes, I see Daisuke glances at us.

"I heard from the news that it's the Second Hand of Time," I casually answer.

"Kyaa~!" Risa squeals again, "He's so cool!"

Me and Riku look at each other and roll our eyes in unison.

Once our class starts, the teacher instructs us to find a partner for we are going to work in pairs. I'm about to call my brother but Saehara already announces that he'll be my brother's partner. Then when I tilt my head to Riku, I see that Risa has paired up with her twin.

I sigh in desperation and look down. I decide to work on my own. Then I hear a desk and a chair screeches softly near my seat so I look up to its direction which is to my right.

"I suppose that you don't have a partner," Hiwatari simply states as he sits beside me.

I shake my head.

"Let's pair up, then. I don't have any partner as well," he says.

"Okay… Arigatou…" I barely whisper.

Then I see Daisuke look to my direction and is surprised to see that I'm with Hiwatari. I smile at him reassuringly to let him know that I'll be alright. And smiles back as he nods back to their work. As we start doing our seatwork, I can feel glares from most of the girls in the class being sent to me.

Naturally, our work is easily done with Hiwatari. And since we don't have anything to do anymore, I start to stare outside the window.

"So about your adoption…"

I turn to Hiwatari, "Hm?"

"If you're adopted then what happened to your real parents?" he asks.

I look down to my desk and sadly smile, "They're long gone," I smile as I remember the times I spent with my parents.

"I see. So you were sent to foster care after that until you were adopted by the Niwas?"

"No," I look outside the window again, remembering the night of their deaths—murder, rather—"It's something different."

I can feel Hiwatari is staring at me. Maybe he's deciding whether to ask me more questions or not.

"Did the Niwas adopted you because they can get advantage of you?" he asks after a brief while.

I look back at him with furrowed brows, "What do you mean?"

He looks at me directly in the eyes, "I mean, did they adopted you because they can get something out of it?"

I look to my adoptive brother, Daisuke who is still busy doing their seatwork as he scratches his head, and smiles, "No. They don't even know who I really am but they accepted me."

"Who you really are?"

"It's a very long and complicated story," I say, not wanting to talk more.

"Pass now your works!" our teacher beams as he claps his hands to signal us.

And without words, we all pass our finished and, to some, unfinished works. I hurriedly gather my things as Daisuke and Saehara walks toward me. Where's Riku? Maybe she has a meeting with her lacrosse team. I also notice that Hiwatari is still sitting on his chair.

"Namine-chan! Ikuzo ne!" Saehara hyperactively says, "I bet Daisuke here doesn't want you to leave from his sight, right Daisuke?"

"Yeah, I don't want to be late again," Daisuke grins at me then notice Hiwatari, "oh, Hiwatari-kun, wanna join us for lunch?"

Then I feel nervous. What if he asks my brother about my past? What if he keeps questioning me about 'who I really am'? Say NO! Say NO! But I can't say it outloud.

He looks at me and I think I can see a small and barely seen grin.

"If you insist."

(me: That's where I'll just leave you folks! Make sure you'll keep an eye for the next chapter or I might've published it at the same time I published this)


	4. Chapter 3

(me: damn this life…hell I don't think I can handle this…)

Yeah…like hell I care!

(me:*glares* no one's asking you!)

Hey! I'm the reader, damn it!

(me: okay, okay… there you go… read on)

**CHAPTER THREE: IN THE CATHEDRAL**

(me: uhm…there's a little detail you ought to know. I forgot where or what is the place which the Second Hand of Time is kept so I hope you don't mind me naming a place for it…That's all *bows*)

Now this is awkward. We sit on a table on the school grounds. Daisuke and Saehara are sitting across where I and Hiwatari sit. And just like on the "pair up", many passing girls are sending their glares to me.

While we are eating our own bentos, I notice that Hiwatari only eats a slice of bread.

"Don't you have your lunch with you?" I ask.

"I don't have time to prepare one," he simply replies.

Then Daisuke gives me a look which I know it means 'He's the Head Commander of the Police, remember? He's busy!'

I just shrug at him and suddenly push my unfinished bento across the table in front of Hiwatari.

"You can have mine, then," I shyly say, "I don't have much appetite to eat much after all."

Then Saehara and Daisuke give me a surprised look. They know too well that I'm too shy to offer my food to anyone while Hiwatari who has the slightest surprised look in his eyes looks at me as if asking if I'm sure.

"It's alright, you can have it," I slowly smiles.

"Thanks," he murmurs as he takes it.

As Hiwatari eats, I see Daisuke is mouthing me 'What is that about?' I furrow my brows at him, 'What's wrong?' I mouth back while Saehara is grinning at me, hi eyes shifting from me to Hiwatari back and forth. I know what's in his mind: his 'new scoop'. But Hiwatari and I aren't like THAT! I don't even know his first name! Gah! I'll just persuade him to not even think about it.

FF~~~~~After Lunch~~~~~~~

"Niwa-kun!" Riku run towards us as we walk in the room, "Omedatto Niwa-kun!" she greet s as she stops in front of us.

"Eh?" Daisuke is clearly confused. "What do you mean?"

"The results for the votation of roles in our play, Ice and Snow, are now revealed!" she says.

"And what does it has to do with Daisuke?" Saehara asks.

"Omedatto! You've got the role of Freedert!"

"Eeehhhhhh?!" Me, Saehara, and Daisuke exclaim except from Hiwatari who is quietly standing behind me.

"And, oh, Hiwatari-kun! Omedatto, you've got the role of Elliot!"

"EEEEEHHHHHH?!"

It turns out that Daisuke who got the role of Freedert, the main 'female' character while Hiwatari got the role of Elliot, the main 'male' character, and as for Saehara, he's the assigned director of the play.

"Wait! Let's make this more interesting, shall we?" Saehara beams as he stands in front of the class to lead the meeting of the play. "Instead of having Elliot, let's change it! Let's apply someone who I'm sure that many girls are dreaming of—Dark Mousy, the phantom thief!"

And out of the silent crowd, many girls squeal led by Risa's, many boys cheered and it seems that they really like the idea. No one dares to disagree, not even Hiwatari.

I look towards my brother and I see that he' not comfortable with this. We know that Hiwatari is the one who wants to capture Dark whatever is the cost and he is very well aware of my brother being Dark's alter ego at the present time.

"And also, I was thinking," Saehara continues and he looks to my direction at the back then to Hiwatari, "I was thinking if we can change the actor for the role of Freedert!" Many girls obviously cheered, "I was thinking if Namine-chan can be Freedert!

As I've thought. I immediately blush different shades of red. Many girls—or rather, all of them—disagrees in unison.

"What?! No way!"

"She isn't good enough!"

"She's just a stupid freak!"

"I will never allow it!

"That girl is too ugly!"

"FREAK!"

Their words strike through me endlessly. Even Risa who is supposed to be my friend is disagreeing but at least she's not saying anything about me. Riku is arguing with some girls, defending me. Daisuke is sending me his worried face. I can feel tears build up in my eyes but I won't cry. I refuse to cry in front of them. I stand up and slam my hands to my desk. They all grow silent as they turn to me.

"You all don't have anything to worry about because I don't have any plans to participate in the play!" I scream. Just that I run outside the room with all of their eyes trailing after me. I run and run without any particular destination. Until I realize that I'm standing in front of the cathedral where Dark took me last night. There's no one around so due to my unwavering curiosity, I decide to go in and check out the artwork that my phantom thief friend is going to steal.

When I arrive to where it is kept, I feel something in the air. I feel like something's calling me but with a different name. I continue to walk inside the room but I can't see anything. The room is empty. So I stop in the middle of the room trying to find the said artwork. Then something happens.

Mist suddenly appears. Then, I start feeling that the temperature Is decreasing but I don't feel any cold, as if it's normal for me.

"Please…" a voice that other people may say as cold as ice, "Freeze time…"

I look around frantically, searching for the owner of the voice. "What?"

"Freeze time…" it says again, "And we might be able to be together…" it pauses, "Again…"

"What? Who are you?" I whisper.

Then I feel hands on my shoulders as the mist thickens. I want to turn around but I can't.

"In exchange, I'll return and create time for your parents," the voice is now clearer and not distant.

Then the hands move to my head and I feel my memories pouring. My memories replay inn front of me. The time I spent with Fionn, with the Hikari woman and her son, Satoshi Hikari, and lastly, with my parents. The memory of my parents' murder replays itself, too, including how I froze everything especially my aunt and uncle.

My tears pour relentlessly without me knowing it. The hands release me and I fall to my knees. The mist is starting to disperse and the voice is saying something but it is fading.

"…one of us…" that are the only words I hear and I black out.

I wake with some beeping sounds. My eyes are suddenly met with computer screens—obviously security camera monitors. I realize that I am sitting comfortably on a chair with a shirt covering me to keep me warm. I notice that it's a uniform from our school.

"You're awake," I hear a voice and footsteps coming near to me.

I look up and blush faintly as I see Hiwatari looking down to me in his sleeveless black under shirt. I suddenly look down to the ground. I feel that he crouches down to me and he lifts my chin so that I'll face him.

"What were you doing here?" he asks with his hand still under my chin.

"Uhm..." my eyes are avoiding his gaze, "i—I don't know. I just k-kinda ran off randomly and the next thing I knew is…" I sigh, fighting back my tears as I remember what happened with the memories replayed. My eyes return to his gaze, "What time is it?"

He lets go of my chin and stands up, "It's 8:30 in the evening."

"Eh?!" how long was I out? Emiko-san will kill me.

"And you can't go out yet," he continues, "The police are preparing for dark's arrival. Also , I already called your family to inform them of your current location. And after this, I shall escort you home."

"A-arigatou…" I murmur then I notice his shirt is still on me. I reluctantly take it off and held it out to him, "Uhm… also, thank you for this.

"Aren't you cold?" he stands up.

I shake my head and smile faintly, "It's not cold at all."

So he takes his shirt back and wears it, leaving it unbuttoned, though. Then someone opens the door.

"Commander!" says the man in a long overcoat, he looks like Saehara, "All of the men are ready! We're only waiting for Dark."

"Right," Hiwatari mutters, "You go ahead. I'll just follow."

Then the man leaves the room. I stand up from my seat.

"Uhm…Hiwatari-san…" I say and he turns to me, "Why do you want to capture Dark so much?" I randomly ask.

I can see in his eyes that he's a bit taken aback but then he smirks, "why? What did Niwa say to you?"

And yes, I'm caught off guard. Why did I even ask him? "Uh…"  
I look to the ground, "Nothing much, just you being eager in catching dark."

"So you know the Niwa's secret?" he asks, taking one step closer to me.

"Yes," I take a step back.

"You know that Dark's host is your brother?" he takes another two steps towards me.

"Yes," and I take a step back but only to find that my back is now against the wall.

"Namine," he takes one more step and he's already in front of me. His hand is under my chin, forcing me to look at him. His face is serious, "Can I ask you a favor?"

I somehow blush, noticing that his face is centimeters from mine, "Well…it depends."

"Will you help me catch Dark?" his eyes are intently looking in mine. They're not begging. They're expecting me to say 'yes'.

"I—"

"Commander! Dark is here!"

Soatoshi just sighs and swiftly turns away, "Just forget what I said," he murmurs as he leaves the room.

I draw a breath that I didn't know I was holding. I look at the computer monitors and in one of them is the room where the artwork is supposed to be. Hiwatari goes in there and it seems that he's waiting for Dark. And since Hiwatari didn't tell me if I should stay here or not, I decide to go in that particular room and just wait for Dark to come and get me before Hiwatari will start asking questions regarding Dark and how to capture him.

When I arrive, I am greeted with a massive light coming from the center of the room. Though it is blinding, the light is not that harmful for my left eyes. And I can feel that something is calling me. And before I know it, I am already walking into the light,

"Namine!" I can hear Dark's voice calling me. So he has arrived huh? "Namine what are you doing?! Stay away from it!"

But still, I continue until I can clearly see an outstretched hand from the light. I take the pale hand and everything faded around me.

The next thing I know is I'm standing in the middle of a field of an endless snow.

(me: well, that's where I shall leave you reader….bye see ya later, maybe? *waves hand* *runs away*)

Don't you dare! *runs after me*


	5. Chapter 4

There you are!

(me: I told you I'll see you later right? Why can't you wait? Jeez….)

Okay... what will happen now?

(me: just read it. Damn it!)

What if I won't? *smirks*

(me: I'll hit you with this! *pulls out a bazooka* Ha!)

*hides* OKAY I'LL READ NOW!

(me: kesesesese! Good reader! *puts the bazooka away*)

**CHAPTER FOUR: PAINTING**

(me: well, I must tell you so you won't be surprised, there will be a lot of switching of POVs here! That's all *bows*)

(DARK'S POV)

He watches in horror as Namine disappears with the light.

"Brilliant. Just I thought it would wake," he hears Hiwatari grumbles as he recovers from the blinding light.

"What?" Dark snaps.

Hiwatari looks at him with a glare, "Was it not your power which awaken the artwork?"

"Obviously no," Dark replies then barely whispers, "Daisuke? Are you alright there? What do you think about this?"

But Daisuke doesn't answer him.

"Oi, Daisuke!" Dark calls but still no answer. He can't even feel any presence from his host inside him.

"You didn't see it?" Hiwatari inquires.

"See what?"

"You didn't see that the artwork took Niwa, too?" Hiwatari smirks, "I guess it's too much for a phantom thief."

Damn. Dark curses under his breath. "I suppose you know something, commander. Why not tell me?"

Hiwatari's face turns serious, "The artwork was sealed to sleep but right now, it has suddenly awaked. So one thing is for sure…" he pauses, "Something instigated it to wake and trap Niwa and Namine inside it."

"How do we get them back?"

"Actually," Hiwatari starts to walk to the door, "The question is: how do YOU get them back? The entrance of the artwork itself is now blocked so the only way to get in it is through the thing that instigated it awaken—its medium," and with that, he leaves.

'Wait he left? Without capturing me?' Dark thinks.

And all of a sudden guards and the police bust in.

"There he is!"

"Surrender now Dark!"

"We're not going to let you escape!"

Such fools… So he flies and crashes the window to make his escape, failing to get the artwork.

'But I have enough things to worry about now. The artwork being awoken is bad, Daisuke being trapped in there is worse but with Namine being trapped in there, too, it's the worst. It has topped the cake!'

(SATOSHI'S POV)

He just left Dark in care of the crammed police and now hurriedly walks out of the cathedral. He thinks that he knows exactly what the medium might be.

"Niwa's painting…" he mutters to his self, "Namine saw it, too. The painting might be it…"

'Now Master Satoshi…' he hears Krad snickers in his head, 'Why should you care about them? Isn't it wonderful that Dark's host is trapped?'

"Shut up Krad," he goes to his assigned car and tells his driver to drive him to a certain destination.

Krad darkly chuckles, 'Master Satoshi, I can see your thoughts clearly now. You're not worried about Dark's host…'

He feels a pain tugging in his stomach.

'You are worried about the girl,' Krad finishes.

'I am not!' Satoshi answers in his mind as he clutches the hurting part of his stomach.

'Do you care for her, Master Satoshi?' Krad snickers.

'I do not!' the pain subsides.

Krad laughs evilly, 'Seems like you're in denial, Master Satoshi.'

Then Satoshi feels a presence beside him in the car—Krad's presence. Krad leans down to satoshi's ear.

'However, I really don't mind at all what she is to you,' Krad sneers, 'Because I know in the end, when you finally know what I know about her, I don't think that you will even dare to look at her.' And he disappears.

(NORMAL POV)

I wake up in the room that the lady I met a while ago has brought me. The room is quite big and there's a big mirror on one of the carefully decorated walls.

Knock. Knock.

I hear and I walk out of the bed and to the door. I open it and see the lady from before.

"Did you get a good rest?" she asks, her grey eyes seems to be distrustful.

"Yes, thank you," I step away from the door for her to enter.

"You do know why I brought you with me, right?" she asks as she tucks a hair strand behind her ear with the others which are also black and neck-length.

"No," I answer.

"You're here to stop too much time to flow," she frowns.

"What do you mean?" I ask, utterly confused.

"Don't play dumb please, Cold One." Her voice is pleading now, "I need time. I can't create enough anymore."

I furrow my brows.

"Just freeze the time and I'll return you back to your so-called home."

"But—" I try to find words but I can't yet without thinking I protest, "I can't! I don't know how!"

Her face goes aghast and she glares at me, "Don't play fool will you please! If you won't do it then I'm going to force that red-head painter to create time with his life!"

Red-head? Painter? Does she mean Daisuke?

"I planned to only take you but it seems that his connection to you is strong so I also took him, thinking you might want the company of you unreal brother!" she certainly is talking about Daisuke, "But now you keep on denying your identity. I'm not going to take you back to that world! You and the painter will stay until you give me time!"

And with that, she slams the door shut. I hear some clicking sound so I hurriedly try to open the door only to realize that it is already locked.

"Open this please!' I scream as I bang on the door. "Please!" I keep on banging until my strength fades. I collapse to my knees only to notice my tears are pouring on my cheeks.

What did she mean by 'Cold One'? What did she mean 'freeze time'? I don't know what to think anymore so I scream and shriek.

As I scream, I feel a terrifying amount of energy in my body is forced out and spread throughout my surroundings. The ground briefly shook and as the force comes out, everything that it passes by, froze. Everything is now covered with ice and snow. And before I knew it, my vision is blurring and my head aches. I grasp the door knob to support myself as I stand up with my other hand clutching my head.

What was that about? Then visions are rushed in my head. Some vague memories—if they really are memories—replay.

(FLASHBACK)

"I'm sorry child but I think this is the best way to protect you," that's my mother's voice.

"My daughter, we only agreed to this because this is the only way to save you," my father's voice.

"Child, you'll be the envy of the other artworks," Wait! That's the voice of the Hikari woman, "And if you are to survive this, then you'll be the greatest of them all."

"Mom? What are you doing with Naarin-chan?" Whose voice is that? I think I know that boy...Satoshi Hikari!

(END OF FLASHBACK)

My head hurts more. I figure that these memories are from the night my parents took me to the Hikari's house. But why couldn't I remember anything back then? Why am I remembering these now?

(FLASHBACK)

"Narin-chan," I felt a hand on mine as I laid on a bed, slightly squeezing, "Narin-chan please wake up soon."

My eyes were closed but I knew who it was. It was my friend, Satoshi.

"Don't die, you're my only friend."

(END OF FLASHBACK)

BAM!

I look up still clutching my head and trying to focus my blurred vision to where the sound came from. The lady from before stands there but she is not alone. Behind her are guards.

"She's trying to destroy the castle!" he points a finger accusingly at me, "Throw her to the prison!"

And the guards seize m. I try to struggle but to no avail. They drag me through the halls and stairs until they literally throw me inside an empty stone-walled room. They shut the door and lock it from outside.

I collapse and sit on the cold ground and lean on the wall. I draw my legs closer to my body and bury my face in my hands. I do not intend to cry, it's just that my head hurts too much.

But I wonder what did Satoshi meant by 'don't die'? What exactly happened that time?

(SATOSHI'S POV)

It's been three days since Niwa and Namine disappeared. He doesn't know why but it really pisses him off knowing that no one, except from Saehara and the Harada twins, in the school cares that Namine disappeared. He saw Emiko a while ago in the Headmaster's office, maybe she was telling lies about her stepdaughter's disappearance.

He keeps thinking about the painting. 'I guess I'll ask the older Harada about it.'

"Hiwatari-kun!" Saehara's voice beams loudly.

He looks at him with lazy eyes, "What?"

"Come and try your costume now," he grins and looks behind him where Daisuke, who is currently possess by Dark, stands, "as well as you Daisuke!"

And without even a signal, Satoshi and Daisuke are dragged by their 'prep' team to dress them up.

After some minutes, Daisuke comes out in a cute pink dress, wearing a long red wig with a ribbon on it. Satoshi also comes out and he's looking utterly pissed. He's wearing a wig which resembles Dark's hair and also wearing a black outfit, Dark's style.

Satoshi looks at Daisuke whom he knows is Dark at the moment. Daisuke/Dark grins.

"Seems like it suits you," he says with a silent smirk.

Satoshi glares at him and suddenly smirks, "You don't look half as bad either," looking from Daisuke's head down to his feet.

It's now Daisuke's/Dark's turn to glare.

After Saehara gave instructions, they proceed to practice for the play.

FF~~~~~~~~~~~~After Practice~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Harada-san," Satoshi walks towards the older Harada.

"Oh Hiwatari-kun, nice work," Riku smiles at him but it's clear in her eyes that she's worried about something.

"I just want to ask you something," his mind is on the painting.

"Yes?"

"The painting that Niwa gave to you," he starts. 'If the Second Hand of Time is using the painting as its catalyst then it will find a way to destroy the painting.' "Is there any unusual marks which have occurred on it?" he asks.

Riku blinks at him, "Well in fact there is. The first time, I saw the painting, it was just a field of endless snow then last night I notice a silhouette of a person in it and this morning… there's a black spot in its middle," then she looks at his eyes, "Wait a sec! How'd you know? Do you have anything to do with it?" and eyes him suspiciously.

"No," he says simply, "I think the black spot is the effect of the paint's poor quality."

Krad suddenly chuckles inside his head, 'What a nice white lie!'

'Shut up.'

"Hiwatari-kun!"

Satoshi's eyebrow twitches. It really is weird knowing that it's Dark who is acting like Daisuke.

"Hi, Niwa-kun!" Riku waves at the newcomer.

"What is it?" Satoshi gives him a short glare.

"I need to talk to you," he cheerfully says but it's obvious that his eyebrow is twitching as well.

"You two talk, okay? I need to catch up with Risa. Ja ne!" Riku runs off from them.

"At last I can now drop the act," Dark says as he turns to his Dark form, "But I must admit, enjoy seeing you twitch," he smirks.

"it's the painting," Satoshi says looking at Dark with a faint glare, "The medium is Niwa's painting. The Second Hand of Time used the painting as a portal and now it's destroying it."

"What?"

"Once the painting is completely covered with that black mark," Satoshi continues, "The portal will close and Niwa and Namine will be permanently trapped in the artwork forever."

Satoshi turns to his heel and leaves. "That's all I have to say to you, Phantom Thief," and he leaves Dark, who is still interpreting his words.

(DARK'S POV)

"The painting? And what did he mean by black mark?" Dark mutters under his breath, "But Iguess the first thing to do is to get the painting. After that, I have to ask that Hiwatari again and I will squeeze the answers out of him if I have to."

FF~~~~~~~~That Night~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dark, are you sure that this will somehow help us get them back?" Emiko asks him.

"I have to try," dark answers as he flies to the Harada's residence.

He lands gracefully to Riku's balcony and adeptly sneaks into her bedroom. His eyes are searching for the painting and he sees it by Riku's bedside. Now, he understands what Hiwatari meant by 'black mark'. The artwork is destroying the painting to block the portal. And the mark is spreading. He knows that it will only tak minutes for it to consume the whole painting.

"Now or never then," he sighs and picks it up but as he is about to go out to the balcony…

"You! What are you doing?!" Riku's voice strikes through the night.

He turns to her and gives her a grin.

"I'll be borrowing this for a while," he shows off the painting.

"No!" Riku hurriedly run to him and grab the painting but he keeps his grip on it. "I won't let you!"

"Let go!" Dark pulls the painting but she only hugs it close to her body.

Then the painting starts to glow. Both of them are wide-eyed.

"Damn!" Dark curses, "Hold on to me!" he says he pulls Riku to him with the painting in between them.

"What's happening?!" Riku is in panic.

A blinding light appears and as soon as it appears, it soon disappears, consuming them with it. The only thing that remains is the black painting—no more endless snow.

(me: there you are…I am somewhat wondering if I should put a lemon in one of the chapters…oh well…I'll leave it to you reader/s. Please just message me if you want a lemon… ^-^ ja ne!)

No! I want to read more!

(me: Go and click next chapter if you like… -.-" *rides on Fenrir and drives away* ADIEU!)


	6. Chapter 5

I clicked the 'Next Chapter' whoow!

(me: so what?)

Can't you at least be happy that I still want to read this crap?

(me: *mutters* yeah right, crap…*then aloud* Go on and read this 'stupid crap' then!)

Are you angry? *smirks*

(me: The hell, I'm not!)

You are pissed! ^.^

(me: Damn it! Just read this fu**ing crap already!)

*stunned* *whispers* uh-oh…swear word…*aloud* Okay I'll read now!

**CHAPTER FIVE: ARTWORK**

(SATOSHI'S POV)

He's standing in the room where the Second Hand of Time is kept. He's waiting for some sign for it to open the portal once again but there's none. As he is about to leave, the room is suddenly covered with mist. He looks back to the room and sees in front of it is the artwork itself, encased in a big ice crystal which is more like a glacier.

Satoshi instantly knows that Dark might've gone in already.

'And what will you do now, Master Satoshi?' Krad says.

"I have to retrieve the painting and recreate it," Satoshi answers him.

He leaves the place and goes to the Harada's residence. From the lights of the house, he can tell that everyone's asleep already. He makes his way to the backyard and climbs quietly to the balcony of the older Harada. He finds no one there but his focus is only on the painting on the ground, covered with black. He swiftly picks it up and goes back to the outside of the cathedral. He hides in a corner and starts to take out some brushes from the bag he has brought.

"If the artwork is destroying this other artwork," he breathes, "I will create it again.

And he finishes painting. He can actually memorize every detail of any artwork so it really is no big deal for him to recreate the painting; after all, it is the 'specialty' of the Hikari bloodline.

'What to do now, Master Satoshi?' Krad snickers, 'I will gladly help you if you want to go in there. After all, I'm saving _something _useful.'

"What do you mean by that?" Satoshi asks. "Argh!" pain strikes through his body as Krad forces his form to come out of his host.

Once Krad is finally out, he holds the painting and it starts to glow. In a blink of an eye, everything faded and he finds his self inside a stone-walled room—a prison. He hears a faint breathing from a corner and looks to its direction, there he sees the girl, leaning against the wall, with her eyes closed.

(NORMAL POV)

I'm leaning against the wall with my eyes closed, trying to remember about the memories that I can't recall on my own. I then hear footsteps coming near me but I ignore it. I feel someone crouches down and then a hand against my chin. That's when I open my eyes.

"So you are Namine Niwa," I turn to the direction of the voice and my eyes meet a pair of golden orbs from a blonde angel with white wings.

"Do I know you?" I ask.

The man chuckles, "No but you know my host."

My eyebrows furrow. Host? What does he mean?

"I'm Krad Hikari," he deeply says with a smirk—an evil smirk.

My eyes widen. Hikari? His smirk grows more to an amused one.

"Why be surprised? Do you find the name Hikari familiar?" he rises an eyebrow, "Ah, you might've have heard that my master, my host: Satoshi Hiwatari, was Satoshi Hikari before he was adopted."

My eyes widen more, if that's possible. Satoshi…Hikari?

"You know," he continues, "he really hates cursed artworks," he brushes and caresses my cheeks, "And he wants to get rid of them all—to destroy all artworks."

Artworks? The word is so…I can't explain it but a part of me feels connected to the word. Suddenly, memories pour once again in my mind. My head hurts. But the memories now are quite vague. It's all a blur but the voices I hear are clear enough to know what's going on.

(FLASHBACK)

"Mom, don't! Don't turn her into such—" a boy's pleading voice was cut off.

"Stop it Satoshi! It's the only way to save her," a woman's voice, "She's already dying."

"But mom…" there was a sob.

"If she survives, she won't be just a normal human anymore. She'll be an artwork…slowly devouring her human self with every dark feeling she'll feel until she is completely numb."

The boy, Satoshi, was crying.

"Cheer up, my son. At least you won't lose your friend. Just pray for her and talk to her as she sleeps. Maybe she'll wake up with your voice."

"Okay…"  
(END OF FLASHBACK)

'An artwork devouring her human self…'

The man, Krad, is surprised when I suddenly clutch my head with both of my hands and scream. Just then, the locks from the door click open. Daisuke, Dark, and Riku rush in and slam the door shut.

"Namine-chan?" Riku looks at me wide-eyed as she watches me breathing hardly in pain from my headache.

"Namine-chan!" Daisuke wants to run to me but stops when he notices that Krad is there as well.

Oh right. Now I remember Daisuke told me about Krad being Dark's evil counterpart.

Dark looks at me, too; relieved and—I don't know—angry?

"Stay away from her, Krad!" Dark shouts.

"Who?" Riku looks back to Dark then to the white angel.

Dark takes one step but Krad has scooped me into his arms and carries me bridal style and flies a good couple of feet above them.

"I'm just here to take what I've come for, Mousy," Krad sneers, "So if you'll excuse us," and he glows white as we disappear from their sight.

The next thing I know is we appear outside the castle.

"Think of something from reality," Krad whispers.

"What?" I look up to his face. One of my hands is clutching his shoulder to prevent my self from falling out of his hold while the other is still clutching the side of my head. My headache is still there but it's not as bad as before.

"Think of a place from your world," he says.

So I close my eyes and think. I think of the cathedral where the Second Hand of Time is kept and instantly I feel falling. I close my eyes not wanting to look down for I feel gravity is pulling me down already. I then feel two arms wrap around me and my head and hands on a person's chest. I can tell that it isn't Krad for the person has a different presence yet it is familiar. I can feel it. When we reach the ground, the person lands on his back and I land on top of him.

The person groans, "Are you alright? It's a male's voice.

I look up to see Hiwatari, "H-hiwatari?" my eyes show my surprise, "B-but—How? Krad—"

He sighs, "It's true, Namine. I'm his host just like your brother being a host to Dark."

I stare at his face. Why I didn't see it before? I'm so stupid! There's the resemblance!

Blue orbs that can make the stars envious f their shine and azure hair that its color can compete with the sky. He is definitely Satoshi Hikari!

Then I notice that his cheeks faintly glow with a pink tint, "Uhm…Namine…" his eyes are avoiding mine.

I soon realize the position we're in. I immediately get off of him and stand up as well as he does and we brush off the dust and some snow from our clothes. "G-gomen…" I shyly say.

I open my mouth to introduce myself as Narin but I hold back as I remember Krad's words: "He really hates all cursed artworks and he wants to get rid of them all—to destroy all of the artworks." I remember the memories that I newly regained. The woman, the Hikari woman, said that I'll be an artwork devouring my human self. Maybe the bullies are right all along. I really am cursed. And if Satoshi will knew of that, I'm sure that he will only see me as a 'cursed artwork'.

"Namine?"

I feel a hand on my cheek, wiping—my tears? I'm crying? I move my eyes from the ground to his stare.

"Why are you crying? You're safe now from that accursed artwork," he says softly but I can feel the stiffness of his voice when he said the words 'accursed artwork'. He wipes my last tear.

"It's not because of that…" I utter. I don't want him asking what my reason is so I let my mind drift to other thoughts. Then, I remember that we saw Daisuke, Riku and Dark back in there. My eyes signal panic, "What happens to Dark, Daisuke-niichan, and Riku?"

Before Satoshi can answer me, a sudden light appears and Riku and Dark falls to the ground.

"Ah…" Dark grunts as his back lands on the ground, "Daisuke? You there?" he pauses, "Nice to know you're back," and looks at Riku who is unconscious.

"Dark?" Is onii-chan alright?" I ask.

He instantly looks up to me, he gently sits up and lay Riku on the ground before he stands up and pulls me in a tight embrace.

"D-dark?"

"I thought I'm going to lose you," Dark murmurs and pulls away. He smirks at me softly, "After all, you still owe me a date, remember?"

I blush. He's still thinking about that? "You don't even get the artwork," I mumble.

"Is Niwa back?" Satoshi asks from behind me.

Dark looks at him with a wide smirk, "Why yes, Commander. So you don't have to worry about me being _your_ Freedert."

Satoshi gives him a glare, "I think you should take the older Harada home, now."

I look at Riku. She's still unconscious.

"And what about Namine? I need to take her home, too." Dark argues.

"I'll take her home, Phantom Thief," Satoshi says and grabs my hand, "you can also take the painting with you," and he pulls me along with him as he walks away.

(DARK'S POV)

Dark sends a glare to their retreating figures.

"Damn you, Hiwatari," he grumbles as he picks up Riku and the painting.

'Uhm… Dark?' Daisuke chimes in his head.

"What?"

'Just wondering, why do you sound angry with Hiwatari?'

"I'm not angry," he flies and heads to the Harada's residence.

He again sneaks in Riku's room through the balcony. He lays Riku on her bed and put the painting beside the bed. 'When she wakes up, I'm sure she'll think that everything that happened was a just a dream.'

Dark flies back to the sky.

'I think you really are angry with Hiwatari…' Daisuke says.

'I told you I am not!' Dark thinks back in annoyance.

'Oh, you're not angry!' Daisuke cheerfully says.

'Yes.'

'You're just jealous!' Daisuke beams.

Dark dives towards the ground and swiftly lands in front of the cathedral's door.

"I am not jealous…" he grumbles. "And why should I be jealous?" he goes in the cathedral hearing his host's laughter and bugging him along his way.

(SATOSHI'S POV)

He takes Namine involuntarily to where the Second Hand of Time is laid. "Uhm…Sa-H-hiwatari? Why are we here?" she asks.

"Gomen, but can you wait for me to finish my business here before I take you home?" he asks her as they stand in front of the artwork.

"O-okay…" she is blushing due to the fact that Satoshi is still holding her hand but to him, he doesn't want to let go yet.

"Second Hand of Time," Satoshi walks closer with her to the glacier and stops a couple of feet away from it. He lifts his other hand which is holding a sword, "I'm here to return something to you."

And, without warning, a woman appeared. Black hair and grey eyes—the Second Hand of Time; but when she sees the sword, her form changes. Her hair grows long and turns to gold. Her cold grey eyes now hold the color of blue and her pure white clothes are replaced with a lively red and pink dress.

"Elliot!" the girl speaks.

And the sword in Satoshi's hand glows as a distant voice is heard.

"Freedert…"

"Second Hand of Time," Satoshi says, "I'm returning the Wedge of Time, Guardian of Time, to you in exchange for your eternal slumber." He throws the sword in the air as it glows more.

He and Namine watch it falls as the girl, Freedert, runs to catch it.

(NORMAL POV)

I really don't understand what I'm seeing. I can see the girl, yes, but the sword is different. There's the sword but there's also a person but blurred. Then I realize that it's because it's because of my eye—my left grey eye. Once I close my right eye, I can see through my left one that the sword has turned to a man, I instantly know that he's Elliot. But through my right eye, I can see that Elliot is just a sword.

Through my left eye, Elliot falls and when he sees Freedert, he instantly angles his self in front of her. Freedert immediately hugs him and he, in return holds her as if she is the world. They look so happy. Their faces show pure bliss.

But through my right eye, the sword falls only to stab Freedert through her stomach. Bt she's smiling.

Then through both eyes, they slowly disintegrate with red petals but it's neither from a rose nor from a poppy. It's nostalgic yet unknown. And everything, including the ice crystal disappears into snowflakes. The only remains is the object—the artworks real form—a crystal thing.

Before me or Satoshi can move, Dark flies in from a window and picks up the artwork.

"You don't mind if I take this, Commander?" Dark smirks.

"No, I don't. It's already useless since it's asleep," Satoshi turns around, pulling me along with him since he's still holding my hand. "I'll now take Namine home, if you don't mind," he cocks his head to the side, making sure that Dark sees him smirk.

Suddenly, I feel my free hand being grabbed, making us stop walking. My head turns to Dark who's holding my wrist.

"I think I can just take her home, myself," Dark grins.

Satoshi turns to him with a serious face, "Actually, I already gave my word that I'll take her home."

"Actually, I can take her home faster," Dark tugs my hand a little.

"Then let Namine decide," Satoshi says as he looks at me.

I look down to the ground then to Dark, "Gomen, Dark but I think I'll just go with Hiwatari," I say.

(me: that's freaking long! Not that the previous chapters aren't long or longer than this... -.-")

Yeah…*yawns* got some more?

(me: *pouts* you just yawn! You think that my story is too boring?! Humph! Because of that the next chapter will be short—I terribly mean short!)


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX: CONFIRMATION**

~~~~~outside the house~~~~~~~~

Ever since Saehara saw the two of us yesterday, I can't think straight. My mind keeps thinking about what he can do with that picture!

"Gomen for making you wait, Namine-chan," Daisuke comes out with his hand scratching the back of his neck.

I snap from my thoughts and smile at him. "It's okay, onii-chan."

And we start to walk to the school.

Once we arrived, EVERYONE is looking at me, mostly, the girls.

"What's up with everybody?" Daisuke asks as he scrutinizes the looks of the students, "they're all looking at you."

I focus my vision on the ground, not wanting to face them. My face is hidden partially with my bangs and stray strands of hair.

My brtother and I make our way to our classroom in silence. And when we arrived, Saehara sheepishly greets us.

"Hi Daisuke! Uhm…Namine-chan," he smiles at me nervously.

I just ignore him and swiftly go to my seat. Satoshi is already there but he's busy reading a notebook. I simply sit on my seat beside him and gently cross my arms on the desk and lay my head on them, sighing.

I didn't notice that Risa and Riku went up to me until they tap my shoulder. I look to see who the people who tapped my shoulder and sit up when I see that it's the Harada twins.

"Hi," I greet them with a faint smile.

"Is it true?" Risa cheerfully beams.

"Is it true, what?" my brow furrow.

"You and Hiwatari!" Riku whispers.

I blush a little, "It's not true…" I start, "Saehara got the wrong idea about what he saw. But we're not like THAT."

And before they can 'investigate' more, our teacher arrives and starts the class.

FF~~~~~~lunch break~~~~~~~

Satoshi didn't give me alook throughout the morning classes. I guess he doesn't want the people to have more reason to spread the 'rumor'.

As usual, I'm the last one to go out of the classroom but the three bullies block my way—again.

"You!" the taller girl, obviously the leader of my bullies and satoshi's fan club, points a fingerr at me, "How dare you make a move to steal our Hiwatari-kun! You little brat!" She pushes me inside the classroom as the other two close the door, snickering.

The leader grabs a handful of my hair and tugs harshly, "You're a freak to start with, so how could you even flirt such guy who isn't meant for you!" and she tugs and pulls my hair with more force and fiercely.

"Argh! Let go!" I scream. This is the first time that a bully of mine hurts me physically. Yes, the bullies would always insult me, push me away, shove me, and even pull pranks on me but they had never hurt me; until now. And they have pulled the last straw! I should fight for myself against them. No one is here to do that for me.

Her followers seize my arms as she painfully continues to tug on my hair and occassionally hits my head. I try to push them away but all of my attempts failed.

"This is for flirting our Hiwatari-kun!" the leader withdraws her hand and slaps me.

That's it! I'm so angry right now and I can barely contain it. I glare at her with steel hard eyes. The temperature around us is starting to decrease. But before my ability can completely save me, the door is harshly opened from outside. I lose my concentration because of it as my head along wit the bullies' whip towards the door.

My eyes widen. The person walks in and push the leader out of his way. He glares at the two who are still holding me in a vice grip.

"Let her go," He says.

"Hiwatari-kun, she isn't worhty of your time," the leader purrs as she tries to loop her arm around his. But he shoves her off.

"I said let her go!" Satoshi's voice now is full of atuthority.

The two girls reluctantly let me og. As soon I'm freed, Satoshi grabs my hand and leads me to the door. Before leaving...

"Keep this in your minds," he growls, "Don't mess with _my girl_!"

With that, he pulls me along with him, not noticing my stunned face.

FF~~~~~

He takes me to the rooftop and let go of my hand to close the door.

"Uhm...Hiwatari—"

"Just address me by my first name," he cuts me off.

"H-hai," I blush, "s-satoshi, thank you," I manage to say, "But you shouldn't have said that t-thing," I remember his words from a while ago, "It will surely just make the rumors worse."

He turns to me and I instantly avert my eyes.

"I mean what I said," he simply says, "And the confirmation of the rumor will be very convinient for the both of us."

I look at him in confusion with my flushed cheeks, "What do you mean?"

"If they find out that we're really together, my fangirls will stop bothering me and.." he grits his teeth, "Those stupid bullies of yours will learn how to stop messing with you."

I blush. He's right though. The rumor is very convinient if we confirm it. I then feel a hand on my chin, making me to look up to Satoshi's eyes, noticing that he's very close to me now.

"So let's settle this," he softly says as his breath brushes against my skin, "Will you be my girl?"

My face turns red, my heart beats like the sound of a crazy jungle drum as if it wants to explode.

"Namine," he calls, "I need your answer now. I can't give you time to think," he looks gently but deeply into my eyes. "So please give me an answer."

And without any second thought, I swallow an imaginary lump in my throat. "Yes," I answer.

Just that and he closes the gap between our lips. His lips brushes against mine, coaxing, passionate. His hand is no longer on my chin but on the back of my head, pulling me closer with his free arm around my waist.

I didn't expect Satoshi to be this...passionate. but I slowly give in and relax to his touch. I gradually kiss him back.

(SATOSHI'S POV)

He thought she would say 'No' but she agreed to be his girl. And it has made him feel... happy?

'Just admit it, Master Satoshi, you like her, you care for her...deeply,' Krad snickers in his mind.

He kisses Namine with such passion he didn't know he has.

'What is it to you, Krad?' he taunts the angel inside him, 'I thought you said that you don't mind whatever I think of her.'

Satoshi's quite surprised that Namine kisses him back as he pulls her closer. He politely licks her bottom lips for an entrance.

Krad chuckles, 'Yes, I don't really mind if you like her. It's quite amusing, you know. How can you like "something" like her...'

But Satoshi isn't listening to Krad anymore as Namine give in to his plea and shyly parts her lips. His tongue instantly makes its way into her mouth, roaming every inch and pleading her tongue to dance with his.

'I love you Namine.'

And without his host noticing, Krad silently laughs, 'I knew it.'

(me:...)

That's the short chapter you told me?

(me: *grunts* I decided to not make it too short but the next one will be TERRRIBLY SHORT. So be prepared! *evil smile*)

Yeah right...as if...


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN: JEALOUS?

~~~~~~~Still during lunchbreak~~~~~~~~~

(DAISUKE'S POV)

'Where could she be?' Daisuke worriedly thinks, 'She said she'll eat with us.'

"Niwa-kun?" Riku calls him across the table, "Where is Namine-chan?"

"I don't know," he scratches the back of his head.

'Hey Daisuke, you said that she has bullies, correct?' Dark suddenly asks in his mind, 'The bullies might be the reason why she still isn't here. Maybe they confronted her about that rumor which Seahara's picture caused.'

Daisuke's eyes widen. "The bullies...Why didn't I think of that?" he says out loud.

"Maybe she's with Hiwatari!" Risa squeals beside Riku.

"Or maybe she's angry at me," Saehara gloomily says beside Daisuke.

"Oh guys!~" Riku's eys are surprised but a hint of amusement is in them as her lips curve to a grin, "Look who's here or should I say look who _are _here!" she points to the two persons walking towards their table.

All of their eyes follow Riku's finger and widens at the sight: Namine and Hiwatari are walking together with their hands entwined!

'What the—' Dark starts in Daisuke's head as he sees Namine and Hiwatari, 'That idiot of a commander.'

But daisuke is not listening to him. His mind has too many questions right now.

"Will you mind if we join you?" Hiwatari asks when they are near the table.

"Of course not!" Risa squeals happily as she moves aside, slightly nugding Riku to the other side of the seat, to give the couple enough space to sit. "Sit here!"

"Thanks," Hhiwatari says as he lets Namine sits first and he sits beside her.

"So.." Saehara has a big grin on his face, "What I put on the school paper is true!" his eyes are glinting maliciously at the expected confirmation.

Namine just looks down, blushing madly, while hiwatari gives him a lazy look.

"Yes," he simply admits.

"Kya~ " So cute!" Risa squeals again.

Riku is giving Namine a glinting smile that says 'You're going to tell me about it later.'

Daisuke just look incredously at his sister, "Is it really true?"

"As I've said," Hiwatari looks at him, "It is true."

'No one asks you, brat!' Dark scoffs in Daisuke's head, 'Oi, Daisuke, ask Namine!'

"Well, Namine-chan?" Daisuke asks.

"uhm..." her eyes fidget to Hiwatari who's still looking at her brother, "Y-yes..." she barely whispers with her face redder than a while ago.

'WHAT?!' Dark is shocked. Daisuke can feel it. 'He blackmailed her! He did!' and if Dark has a body of his own, Daisuke can imagine him pinting accusingly to Hiwatari.

"Well, let's eat to celebrate!" Saehara beams, "And also Namine-chan..."

Namine looks at him.

"Now it's confirmed, I don't think anyone will disagree if I let you take the role of Freedert!"

"E-eh?" Namine's eyes widen.

"Saehara, you idiot! Riku smacks the back of his head, "The play's tomorrow!"

"But that will make Hiwatari-kun more comfotable, right?" Saehara looks at Hiwatari as he rubs his head.

Hiwatari looks at Namine, "Absolutely. I agree to your idea, Saehara," and faintly smiles at her.

"So Namine will do it!" Risa squeals, "Right? Right?"

Namine looks at Hiwatari, his smile is still there. Daisuke knows that Hiwatari's hand reaches hers under the table and he can even imagine that Hhiwatari affectionately squeezes it as if to say 'Just say yes, Namine.'

"Well...O-okay..."

'Why didn't she say no?' Dark rants.

'You're jealous aren't you, Dark?' Daisuke says in his mind.

'Hell, I'm not! I'm upset! She's with the enemy!'

'You're jealous! Just admit it!'

'I'm not!'

'Are you sure?'

'Fine! I'm jealous! She still owes me a date, remember? That's why I'm jealous!'

'Hn.'

(me: 608 words! Just don't include this! I told ya I'm going to make it short!)

T^T Don't do that again please!

(me: *grins* Oh don't worry...Starting from chapter 11, the following chapters will be not too long like the others and I can't promise if they won't be too short like this one! *evil smirk* Kesesesese!)

Meanie!

(Me: Ta ta!)

671 words


	9. Chapter 8

(me: if you can guess why the chapter title is ALMOST, I'll give you a cookie!)

Like i care...Wait...i think I know now...

(me: the thing that 'nearly happened'...it's not really a lemon for me...but ALMOST)

**CHAPTER EIGHT: ALMOST**

~~~~~~~~~The day of the play~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(NORMAL POV)

I am now wearing my costume as Freedert. Risa and Riku are the ones who prepped me up. Riku also brought a dark brown wig and a pair of blue contact lenses. I only put one lense though and instead of heving a pair of blue and grey eyes, I now have a pair of bright blue eyes. And when I put the wig on, I can barely recognize my face. Actually, I nearly gasp when I saw my face in the mirror. I simply look like my old self, Narin Kanzaki, only if the wig is black. I wonder if Satoshi will recognize me as Narin once he sees me. But sadly, the wig is very uncomfortable so I took it off and let the Harada twins play with my hair.

(me: just imagine the hairstyle if you want. I'm too lazy to describe it right now)

Now I'm currently at the back stage, waiting for my turn or rather for the play to start.

"Namine?" a voice calls from behind me.

I turn around on my light pink dress and see Satoshi in his Dark costume.

I blush, "You really look like Dark in that," I shyly say.

He walks closer to me and his hand cups my chin. "I am somehow pissed being look like Dark right now," he smiles, a small smile, "But since it came from you, I take it as a sweet compliment. So arigatou."

I blush even more, "You're always welcome."

"By the way you look beautiful," he wrpas an arm around my waist as he rests his forehead on mine.

"T-thank you Hiwatari."

"How many times should I tell you to call me by my name?" he pulls me closer, if that's even possible. He leans down and nuzzles my neck. "Now I think about it, what do you want me to call you?"

Narin. Narin Kanzaki. I badly want to tell him who I really am but the fear of him hatng me is overwhelming. But what if he won't hate me? What if he'll make an exception from his hatred? What if he really likes me?

I swallow hard as I decide what to say, "Satoshi..." his eyes light up as his name escapes my lips, " Just call me Nar—"

"Okay! Actors go to your places!" Saehara beams suddenly, "Yo! Hiwatari-kun, Namine-chan! You lovebirds can do that later! The play is about to start!"

My face turns red as a tomato. Satoshi pulls away and gives Saehara a short glare for his interruption. His arm lets go of my waist and grabs my hand.

"I guess we'll continue later," says he and pulls me along with him. If my face is possible to get redder, it will be. "Alright, goodluck," he gives me a quick peck on the lips before casually walking away.

FF~~~~~~~~After the play~~~~~~~~~

"Huu~" I stretch leisurely once I'm in the dressing room under the stage. I have now wore off the costume and wear my casual clothes, a simple hoodie with short sleeves and a plaid skirt.

The play was successful and no one really minded that I was Freedert. The only surprise was on the last part when all of the actors were on the stage for their final bow. Satoshi and I were in the middle of course but instead of bowing, you know what he did? He grabs me by the waist and kissed me then and there in front of the audience!

Knock. Knock.

"Come in," I say and see dark comes in, the _real_ Dark. "Dark, what are you doing here? Don't tell me that some 'accident' happened again?"

He just laughs but not his usual laugh, a sad one. "I heard that you and the commander are together now," he says as he walks in and stands in front of my chair.

"Well, yeah..." I fold my hands on my lap.

"You like him?" he asks.

I look down, "Y-yes..." I whisper, "But I'm not sure if he likes me back."

"Why?"

And I end up telling him everything, from the day I met Satoshi as a Hikari and me as Narin Kanzaki, down to the kiss in front of the audience. I also confess to Dark being an artwork since I've got all of my memories from 'that night' back. He gasps and nod at the right parts and it's quite amusing watching the reactions play on his face.

"So," he finally says after i end my story, "He knew you once as Narin Kanzaki, huh? And he doesn't suspect you being Narin?"

"i think he really believe that I am dead," I say, "Well I guess it's better for me to know that he thinks that I am dead than to know that he hates me for being an artwork," I look down to the ground.

I feel a hand under my chin. Dark lifts my face to look up to him.

"Don't worry too much about it, Namine," he softly whispers, "Whatever happens, I'm always here for you, no matter what," and leans down to kiss my cheek.

And just my luck, satoshi comein. His timing is so perfect that he doesn't miss the kiss. He slams the door shut behind him.

"What the hell are you doing, Phantom Thief?!" he growls.

Dark pulls away from me and stands up fully in front of Satoshi with a wide smirk, "Oh, nothing, commander. I'm just congratualting, Namine."

Satoshi glowers at him as he walks towards me and grabs my hand. He then pulls me along with him.

"Stay away from my girl, Dark," with that, he and I leaves the room.

(OMNISCIENT POV)*

'Looks like someone's jealous,' Krad snidely comments.

Satoshi just grunts at this.

"Uhm...Satoshi..."

"What?" even though his voice is love, it's clear that he' still angry about the kiss on the cheek.

"Where are we going?" she asks rather unsure.

'To the bedroom...' Krad mischieviously grins.

'Shut up, Krad.'

"Somewhere that egoistic thief can't find us," he answers.

And they talk no further and just keep walking until they reach an abandoned house. They go in and Satoshi leads her upstairs and to a gallery which has various paintings. Namine scans the paintings with admiration in her eyes. Until she notices one empty space.

"Satoshi..." she touches the space.

Satoshi touches her extended hand and takes it to his lips. "Just don't mind that," he kisses her hand.

She blushes and looks to the ground, "Uhm...Satoshi?"

"Hm?" he suddenly pulls her to him and starts to trail butterfly kisses on her neck.

"I-I thought we're only together because it's convinient for us," she starts in her low, soft voice, "So why are you acting like we _really_ are together?"

Satoshi stops kissing her neck and looks at her. He gives her a questioning look, "We are together."

"But—what I mean is..." her eyes fidget around, "Aren't we just together because it gives advantage to us? It's like we're just acting in front of the people. So I-I think there's no need to—"

Satoshi cuts her off with his lips.

'Master Satoshi,' Krad is quite amused, 'Don't you know it's rude to interrupt a lady like that?' and he darkly chuckles.

'Mind your own business, Krad. Damn it.'

Satoshi pulls away, "You still don't get it?"

Her furrowed brows means 'Yes'.

He pulls her a little closer until even a sheet of paper can't fit between their pressed bodies. "Aishiteru, Namine."

Her face turns red.

"Aishiteru, aishiteru," he presses his forehead on hers, "That's the sole reason why I want you to be my girl," he pauses and slowly kisses her lips and she kisses him back. When he pulls away, "Do you not feel the same way?" sadness flickers in his eyes.

She slowly wraps her arms around him and lays her head on his chest, "I...I feel the same way...aishiteru...watashi mo, Satoshi."

"So it's completely official, then?" he pulls away and takes off his glasses. Namine blushes on how more handsome he looks without the glasses. "You're mine," and with that, his arm wraps around her arms with his free hand on the back of her neck and pulls her in for a rough, passionate kiss.

She's surprised but she gives in to him quickly. He pushes her gently and gently until her back is against the wall. His lips leave hers andmoves down to her neck, trying to find her weak spot as her hands play with his hair.

"Hm—" she emits a moan as his lips passed on her weak spot and she involuntarily cranes her neck.

His eyes dart to hers as he leans in and goes back to the certain spot. He kisses, licks lightly, and then gently sucks on it. Her moan is now fairly audible as his hands travel on her body, feeling every curve.

'Keep it up, Master Satoshi,' Krad rings in his ear, 'Just don't take too long. The Niwas might be looking for her.'

He lowly growls against Namine's skin as he lifts her up so her legs end up being wrapped around his waist.

"Satoshi," she moans, "I—"

He slams his lips to hers. He knows what she was trying to say. He knows that she isn't ready yet for this but as much as he wants to stop, he can't. His lust arouses more and more as he touches and kisses more of her.

"I love you, Namine," he breathes on her lips, and peck it, "i love you," he breathes again.

"I love you, too, Satoshi," she whispers in his ear as his hand starts to unbutton his shirt and unzips her hoodie which is the ONLY top she's wearing.

His lips trails kisses down to her collar bone and above her chest and angrily unhooks her bra and throws it away.

"Satoshi..." she moans again as he kisses her breast and starts to lick her nipple. His other hand is massaging her other breast and occasionally giving it a squeeze.

He gently sucks her breast and even bites the nipple lightly. He then gives his attention to the other breast, giving it the equal treatment. Every kiss gives a shiver through her body. Every lick produces a new wave of heat. Every suck brings a new legion of lust. Sheinvoluntarily archs her bach and with her hands on his neck, she pulls his head closer.

"Hm..."she bites her bottom lip to contain the pleasure she is feeling.

"Moan for me, my love," Satoshi roughly sucks. "Moan. Let me her your voice..."

"Oh! Satoshi!" she moans out as she pants.

He presses his hips harder to hers. His hand leaves her other breast to unzip his pants.

"Satoshi...I don't...ugh...think...hm...I am ready for...aah..." she tries to say betweens gasps, groans and moans.

"Don't worry," his lips goes back to her neck, "Whatever happens, will take full responsibility."

Since she is just wearing a skirt, he doesn't bother taking it off. He just takes her hoodie completely off of her, as well as his shirt. Then he directly pulls her panties off as he briefly sets her feet on the ground.

With Satoshi's body nearly naked (his boxers is still on) and Namine who has only a skirt to serve as clothing, They both know that there is no way to stop what's going to happen or rather what is happening now.

Satoshi's lips return to hers and his tongue automatically slips in, his tongue is unlike last time, it's teasing, tempting, and lustful as it captures its partner with its erotic movement. Without really aware of it, he gently lays Namine on the floor, not parting their lips. When they pull away, a trail of saliva is left on their mouths and they are gasping for air.

"Satoshi..."

He starts to take off his only clothing, leaving him naked. His hands move her skirt aside from her entrance. His eyes are never leaving hers as his head leans down and kisses her legs, hips and then her warmth.

"I love you," he murmurs as his eyes drift to her wet entrance. He fully licks it and slightly sucks on it.

She moans out loud and bucks her hips but his hands keep her in place. He then slides his tongue inside of her. He laps against her tight walls and she can feel a pleasant sensation.

"Ah...Satoshi..."

He licks and licks, driving his tongue deeper and deeper. She has never had sex before but she knows that she's coming. And before she can even come, he stops and pulls away, licking the fluid on his lips. She lets out a groan before she can stop herself. He brings his lips back to her swollen ones so she can taste herself on his tongue.

"Are you ready for this Namine?" he asks as he pulls away, licking his lips. He adjust his position above her so the tip of his dick is directly atop her warm core. "I want this Namine. I want you. And I know—"

She suddenly grabs his head and kisses him with force, cutting him off. "I love you, Satoshi. So, yes. I think I'm ready for this," she whispers against his lips.

He smiles and caresses her face, placing another kiss on her lips. He now slowly leans his body to hers and is about to go inside...

RIIINNGGGG!

Satoshi's phone rings before anything can be done.

"Damn," he loudly grunts as he pulls away, muttering a soft apology to Namine before he stands up to pick up his ringing phone from his pants' pocket.

"What?!" annoyance and anger is obvious in his voice. "Fine! I'll be on my way there." Then he hangs up and looks back to his lover who is now sitting up and consciouly wrapping her arms against her breasts.

Her face is flushed with the darkest crimson. He crouches down to her and oulls her to an embrace.

"I'm sorry, Namine," he sighs, "I guess it's really not meant to happen today."

She slowly return the hug, "It's alright."

And they dress themselves again.

(me: I told you...ALMOST...I _think_ I like what I wrote...XP)

Don't tell me you're a perv?

(me: AHEM! This is my FIRST attempt in writing such thing so please don't be too harsh!)

Fine...whatever...

* Omniscient POV means that it's focus is not only on one character but on the whole view—on everything/everyone


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE: THE DATE**

~~~~~~~~That night~~~~~~~~~

(NORMAL POV)

Satoshi walked me home and when we arrived, it was nearly 10 PM. I'm now laying on my bed. My mind is playing the events from what happened or nearly happened in that abandoned house. My lips are slightly swollen from our play. Even now, I still can't believe what happened. We almost did it. I know that it would be wrong. But I love him. And he loves me.

Knock. Knock.

And my door opens without my permission for the intruder to come in. I sit up to the side of the bed and look to the door. Dark closes the door bhind him. 'He must've taken over the body while my brother is asleep.'

"Hey, Namine," his smirk is plastered to his face but it's not his usual one.

"Hey," I reply and lay back to the bed with my feet dangling on the bedside.

"It's already 2 AM. Why are you still awake?" he asks as he sits beside me.

"I...I can't sleep."

"Hm...I can feel a little awkwardness a while a ago when you and that commander arrived," he muses.

My eyes dart to him. He doesn't notice that we—right?

"Something happened?" he asks.

"Is there anything that you can't notice, Dark?" I softly but nervously chuckles.

He then lays down on his side, facing me. "Tell me what happened, please."

I just sigh.

"I won't tell anyone," he then crosses on his chest, "I swear. Daisuke is asleep so he won't be able to hear or know it."

"Fine," I breathe and I tell him what happened after Satoshi dragged me out of the dressing room and I make sure to make what happened in the abandoned house as innocent as I can tell him.

His face saddens after I end. "So close, huh?" he closes his eyes. "So that's why..."

I lay on my side, too, facing him. "Dark! Don't tell anyone about this, okay?"

He then opens his eyes, "Of course"

I then let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Dark. But wait a sec. Why are you here by the way? Don't tell me that you just went here to interrogate me about what happened."

He then let out a small chuckle. "It's because you forgot something."

"What did I forget?"

"Ouch, I'm hurt," he pouts playfully, "You totally forgot."

I furrow my brows at this.

"Well, I think I should remind you," the sadness in Dark's face now disappears and I instantly know that he's back to his cocky self. Dark suddenly pulls me to him and holds me close, trapping my arms and hands between my body and his chest. And just like the night he took me with him, he nuzzles my neck as his arm wraps itself around my waist. "You owe me a date, Namine," and he starts to kiss my neck.

My face literally turns as red as a tomato. "E-eh?!"

"We'll go tomorrow, okay? It's Saturday after all," he breathes to my neck then trail butterfly kisses on it.

"D-Dark..." What am I going to do?

Then he suddenly lets go and stands up to walk to the door.

"See you tomorrow, Namine-hime!" he playfully chuckles, "I'm so looking forward to it!" and he leaves, closing the door.

I sigh. I've never agreed to that!

~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~

I slept too late... 2:30 AM to be exact. I am awaken by 7 AM in the morning by the ringing of my phone. I groggily pick it up.

"Hello..."

"Ohayo, Namine,"the voise is a male's

And my mind takes 3 seconds before it recognizes that it's Satoshi!

"O-Ohayo..." I can feel rising to my cheeks.

"Do you have anything to do today?"

I think about it. None. But as I am about to say I have none, I remember what Dark said last night. Crap! But I think I shouldn't tell Satoshi about that stupid date.

"I-I'm sorry, Satoshi, but I do have something scheduled for today," i say. I feel guilty about not telling him.

"I see. Mind if I accompany you?" his voice is hopeful. Damn!

"Uhm... Sorry but I think I can manage my self. Thank you though."

"If you say so. Just give me a call if you have nothing else to do, please."

"Yes, of course."

"Well, I'll drop the call now. Bye."

"Bye."

"I love you Namine."

I blush, "I love you, too."

And the call ends.

Knock. Knock.

"Namine~"

Crap! I sit up and stands, walking to the door to open it. I open it slightly only to see a grinning Dark.

"Ohayo, Namine!" he smiles. "I can see that you're not ready yet.," he eyes me up and down until his eyes settles on my lips as he smirks. "You should now get ready or I'll drag you off with whateveter you are wearing," and he leaves, smirking widely.

I shigh and start to get reasy. There's no turning back now.

FF~~~~~~~~~~At the Date~~~~~~~~~

Dark took me out to a cafe first to have some breakfast since he didn't let me eat breakfast at home. Then he took me to the movies. You may be wondering what he's wearing right? Just imagine a casual outfit for Dark (Dark's style of course) with a cap.

(me: you can just use the clothes he wore on the manga when he dated Risa)

We're now currently watching a movie called the 'Legend of The Red Thread'. It's about the two lovers connected with an invisible red thread tied to their pinkies. The movie is now running to its end.

"Namine?" Dark whispers out of blue.

"Hm?" I say without really paying much attention. I'm busy trying to stop my tears. The movie is just so touching and is such a tearjerker to me.

"You said that you like Hiwatari, right?" he slowly touches my hand.

That's when I slightly blush, "Yes."

"I see... By any chance, does he know that you like him?"

I blush even more. I forgot to tell him last night that me and Hiwatari have confessed to each other. "Actually, we kinda confessed our love for each other after I confronted him about our relationship of convinience."

Darks lifts my hand and brings it to his lips to place a kiss on it.

"I'm quite jealous..." he murmurs as he keeps my hand on his lips.

My blushing face tilts towards his direction. His eyes bear into mine.

"I really want to tell you something but I'll save it for later..."

FF~~~~~~That night~~~~~~~

Dark is quite sweet. After the movies, he led me to a fancy restaurant to have lunch. Unlike to what I expected of him being a flirt, he was so gentle and... quite different. He didn't speak of girls he was flirting with, he didn't speak of being a thief or how crappy the police is but he spoke of the stories behind the artworks that he has stolen. He made me laugh, cry, smile, and be surprised with his stories.

This time, after having a small dinner, he takes me to an amusement park. I feel like I'm a child again. Right now, he's playing the dart game to win the cute vodoodoll-like stuff toy for me.

FYUUM! BANG!

The Dart hits the bull's eye. Dark wins!

"Here you go, Namine," he grins at me as he place the stuff toy on my hands.

My eyes are sparkling out of delight as I take the stuff toy and hug it to my chest, "He's so cute! Thanks Dark!" I laugh and smile at him.

He then looks around. "so where do you want to ride? There are many rides here," he says.

I also look around. Actually, my favorite ride is the carausel, Childish but yes. I have only rode on it once in my entire life—on the last birhtday that I celebrated with my parents.

"I would like to ride on the carausel..." my eyes linger on the ride.

He suddenly gets a hold of my hand, "Let's go then," he beams and pulls me along with him. "But after that, it's my turn to choose a ride."

I laugh, "Of course, of course." Typical Dark.

Me and Dark ride on one of the rotating teacups on the merry-go-round. I really prefer to ride on a horse but the horses are almost immediately taken so we end up sitting beside each other in a cup with his arms spread leisurely on the brim of the cup. Obviously, one of his extended arms are directly on my back. Then the ride starts. As the carausel and the cup rotates, I can feel the wind getting cooler but then again it's nothing to me.

"Are you cold, Namine?" Dark whispers in my ears as he completely rests his arm around me and on my shoulders.

I look at him and I am completely aware of how close our faces are. "No, I'm fine," I smile.

He pulls me closer to him though, "Well, I'm cold."

I giggle, "Then deal with it."

"You're so mean, Namine," he laughs, pulling his face away from me.

After riding the merry-go-round, we head to the ride that dark chooses: the ferris-wheel. Again we sit beside each other and enjoy the ride. But when the ride stops and our seat is on the top as the other riders step out, Dark suddenly swoops me and Width appears out of nowhere and becomes Dark's wings. With that he flies away, carrying me in his arms.

"Dark, Where are we going?" I ask.

"You'll see," he gives me a gentle smile.

And he continues to fly. His smile never fades from his face as he soars through the sky. The serene mood around him is giving me warmth. As the wind blows on my face, I close my eyes. I don't know why but I feel so happy right now. I feel at peace. When stray strands of my hair covers my face, I open my eyes and brush it away but I stop. I stop because when I look at my hair, some starnds are black, and as I examine them, they slowly turn to their white color. 'What was that?'

"We're here," Dark's voice brings me back to reality. He settles me to my feet.

My eyes scrutinize the scene before me. My mind forgets everything as I see the meadow of different blooming flowers.

"Dark this is so beautiful!" I laugh as I twirl around, feeling and smelling the fragrance of the air.

Dark stops me from twirling more and faces me to him.

"Thank you, Dark," I smile at him.

"You're always welcome, Namine," says he. "Actually, I've been wanting to say something to you. Something special so I decided to say it here in a special place."

"What is it?"

He takes a strand of my hair and brings it to his face, smelling them before leaning to my ear, "I've been wanting to tell you...that...I like you...a lot."

My body stiffens at his words. He likes me? Then my mind drifts to the thoughts of Satoshi. Dark pulls away to look into my eyes.

"D-Dark..." I stutter, "But—I—"

"I know," he gently interrupts, "I know that you already have Hiwatari bu I just can't stop myself. I can't bear it anymore," he looks down with a hint of sadness.

"Dark..." I put a hand on his cheek, "I'm sorry but..." I sigh, "You already know my answer, right?"

Dark looks at me and sadly smiles, "It's alright. I just want to tell you I'm happy just to be able to stay by your side, Namine," he caresses my face, "I guess we should go home now or Emiko will get the wrong idea," he then forces a smirk on his face.

On the other hand, I force a smile, "Right, let's go..."

(me: Poor Dark...Well I'm not really a fan of his. But if there are any Dark fans out there reading this, just PM me or writea review here saying you want a one-shot of Dark and I'll gladly write one for you!)

I want cookies...

(me:Random much? Also if there are any errors in spelling and grammars, let me know please. It's just that my Word is being a jerk right now! It won't check the spelling and grammars!)


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN: ANOTHER DATE**

~~~~~~the next morning~~~~~~~

I'm currently sitting with Emiko-san, Daisuke, and Grandpa on the table as we eat breakfast. Obviously, Daisuke told them what happened yesterday. Emiko-san and Grandpa couldn't believe it at first but last night, from the voices I heard outside my room, I know that they confronted Dark. And well, I don't know what they talked about but it's clear from their silence that Dark confirmed Daisuke's words.

DING! DONG!

"I'll get it," Grandpa stands up and walks out of the dining room to open the door.

"Namine..." Emiko-san calls.

I look up to her.

"Dark... he told us that his feelings for you is..." she trails off and sighs, "He's serious about you Na-chan."

I look at Daisuke and he only gives me a nod.

COUGH.

Our heads turn to Grandpa who walks in.

"You have a guest, Namine," he simply says as he sits back at the table, "He's in the living room."

I stand up and walks to the living room. My heart skip a beat as I see who the person sitting on the sofa is.

"Ohayo, Namine-chan," Satoshi greets as he stands up and walks to me.

I blush on how he chose to call me, "Ohayo...Satoshi...kun..."

He smirks and pulls me to him as he gently places a kiss on my cheek. "Can we go out today?" and nuzzles my neck.

I lay my head on his shoulder, "I don't know if Emiko-san will let me."

"I already asked for your grandpa's permission and he said yes," he pulls away and lifts my chin with one hand so that we'll look at each other.

"Just go and have fun you two~" Emiko-san's cheerful voice beams at us.

We look at her with thankful smiles. I then run upstairs to my room to dress up. After making sure in the mirror that I look fine, I race back down. I can hear Emiko-san's voice in the kitchen (she's probably washing the dishes) while Grandpa goes upstairs. And Daisuke? There's no Daisuke but there's Dark, smirking down at Satoshi who's glaring at him.

"Uhm..."

Satoshi and Dark look at me. Satoshi's face and eyes softens as he walks to me and takes my hand, entwining his fingers with mine.

"Shall we?" he asks as he gently pulls me away.

I look at Dark who gives me a small and sad smile, nodding as he bids us goodbye.

(DARK'S POV)

He watches as the couples leave the house. His heart is hurting at the sight of Namine with Hiwatari.

'Dark?' daisuke calls out from his subconscious.

"Yeah?"

'Do you really really like my sister?'

"No."

Silence.

"I love her Daisuke," Dark sighs, " It's the first time I've felt this kind of love. I love her too much to ignore or to forget this feeling."

'But are you okay with her and Hiwatari?'

"No. But I'm okay as long as she's happy with him."

(SATOSHI'S POV)

They walk together on a silent street, their hands intertwined, and it's clear from their eyes that they are trully in love with each other.

"So Namine-chan, where do you want to go?" Satoshi asks, tilting his head to her.

"I don't...know,"her cheeks flush pink. She's still not used to being called 'Namine-chan' by him.

His hand leaves hers as it goes around her waist, pulling her closer. "Do you want to go back to the abandoned house?" he smirks.

Her face turns completely red. "Uhm..."

FLASH! That stops them from walking.

Their heads dart to the direction of the flash and see Saehara holding his camera and smirking like an idiot.

"Don't worry, you love birds. This won't be published," Saehara grins, "This will be added to my collection of pictures!"

Satoshi glares at him. He's not mad about the picture but he's mad about the interruption.

'Why won't you just pull her along with you back to that bandoned house, Master Satoshi?' Krad rings in his head. 'I'm sure that she won't mind if you'll continue your unfinished business there.'

'Why can't you just shut up, Krad?' Satoshi grunts in his mind.

'I'm just trying to help.'

"Okay, see you love birds around!" Saehara walks away whistling with his hands in his pockets.

Satoshi glares lightly on his back until a hand touches his cheek.

"Hey," Namine whispers, "Are you alright?"

His eyes look at hers as they soften, "I am now," his arm is still around her waist while his free hand now lifts her chin up. "So where do you want to go?"

"I..." she starts, "I'll go wherever, as long as I'm with you."

And he slowly leans down, their lips almost touching but he keeps his distance. "Namine, do you really...love me? Despite the fact that—"

She cuts him off by gently placing her lips on his, preventing further words to come out of it. "I love you," she breathes as she pulls away. "I don't care whatever you are. It is never what you are, it's who you are that matters."

He smiles at her and presses back his lips to hers.

(NORMAL POV)

Satoshi first takes me to a cafe. We order crepes, scones, and frapppes. Before he can ask where we should go next, his phone rings.

"What?" Satoshi answers his phone. "Fine, I'll be there," and he drops it. "Namine..." he places his hand on top of mine.

"It's okay," I smile. I already know that he has to go.

He shakes his head, "I want to spend the whole day with you."

"Then do you want me to accompany you?" I ask.

He smirks, "That will be great."

So finish eating and set off.

FF~~~~~~~~~

"Will you please wait for me here?" Satoshi asks as he lets me sit in an office—his office in the Police Department Building.

"Of course," I smile softly.

He smiles back and kissis me gently, "I'll be right back," and he leaves the office.

I look around. Most of the bookshelves are occupied by criminology books and books about artworks. On his table is a neat pile of folders and papers. Then there are two picture frames that are faced down. I reach for the two and look at the pictures. One is the picture of Satoshi's mother with two kids. I smile as I recognize the picture. It was taken years before Narin Kanzaki died. The Hikari woman in the picture is smiling down to the two kids: the younger me who is brightly smiling as she gives hug to the younger Satoshi who is blushing slightly as he smiles. The other picture makes me smile more. In the picture are the current me and Satoshi. I'm sure that it was taken on the day of the play from the clothes we are wearing there. My face has a slight blush. I know that it's Saehara who has taken it. I must say that Saehara has a great timing. He had taken the picture as Satoshi kissed me in front of the people as our final bow.

"I see that you also like that picture."

I look up to the door and see Satoshi walking towards me. I give him a shy smile.

"I'm grateful that Saehara gave that to me," he says as he takes the pictures from my hand. His eyes linger on it for a moment then he notices the other picture on my lap, "You also saw that, too..."

"Uhm...yeah," I pick the picture up and give it to him. "You look cute in that picture," I giggle.

Satoshi rises an eyebrow, "Really? I thought you'd be jealous."

I nearly laugh and nearly say: 'Why should I be jealous? I am that girl in that picture, you know?' But the fear of him hating me prevents me

"I am not jealous," I shake my head with a faint smile.

"No need to be, Namine-chan," he offers his hand and I take it and stand up only to be pulled to him as he embraces me, "You're the only one who owns my heart...I love you."

I slightly pull away and look into his eyes, "I love you,too," I smile at him.

His hand travels from his side to my waist and from my waist to my cheek. He caresses my face and starts to lean down, slowly and slowly until our lips touch. His other hand releases mine and goes around my waist to pull me closer as my hands snake their way to his neck. After a few moments, he gently pushes me backwards until my hips hit the edge of the office table. He presses his self closer to my body as I arch my back. He then licks my lip. I'm too much in a daze as we kiss to even notice his plea. However, he decides to coax me to open my mouth as he begins to nibble on my bottom lip as his hand on my cheek leaves to settle to my thigh which is covered by my leggings. He gently rubs my thigh and occassionally giving it a small squeeze.

Until he pulls away with a low growl of impatience, "Tell me that you love me, Namine-chan," he rubs the inside of my thigh upwards and mildly touches my covered entrance, "Namine-chan..." he rubs it with two fingers.

I gasp, "I—" but I am cut off by his lips.

He quickly slips his tongue inside my mouth. He kisses and explores my mouth slowly as if lazily. Then he finds my tongue and automatically coax it to move in synch with his. A muffled moan escapes my lips as I feel my knees giving in. I dance with his dominating tongue and he lifts me up so I am now sitting on the table with his body between my legs. Both of his hands are now holding my hips as he kisses me more passionately—lustfully.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Satoshi reluctantly pulls away from me with an obvious hiss at the interruption. "Why are we always interrupted?" he growls as he pulls me back to my feet, his face clearly expresses anger.

I cup his face and give him a peck on the lips, "Hey, chill out." A faint red makes its way to my cheeks, "There's always a next time."

"Heh," he faintly smirks as he head to the door and open it. A tall brown-haired man stands.

"Eh, Satoshi, I forgot to give you something," the man says then he notices me and frowns yet his eyes are glinting with amusement, "I didn't know that you have a secretary."

"She's not a secretary," Satoshi snaps, "She's my girl."

The man's eyes return to Satoshi, "Oh Isee. Pardon me for my words then."

"What do you want?" Satoshi asks, annoyed,

"Hm...why won't you introduced me to your girl first, my son?" the man grins.

'His son?' My eyes blink at the words.

Satoshi glares at him for a moment then turns to me, "Namine-chan this is my stepfather," then to the man, "Father," he cringes at the word, "This is Namine Niwa, my girlfriend."

"Oh, you're the Niwa's adopted daughter. Nice to meet you Niwa-chan," his eyes are glinting with mischievous amusement, "Please, just call me Mr. Hiwatari," he holds out his hand.

I take it and we shake hands. "Nice to meet you, too, sir." I swear that I don't like the aura of this Mr. Hiwatari. Something's very wrong.

"Here you go Satoshi. That's what I forgot," Mr. Hiwatari hands a folder to Satoshi then turns away, "I must now take my leave. It's really nice meeting you, Niwa-chan," and he leaves.

FF~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's already 4:30 PM and Satoshi is walking with me to my home. He has finished his work in his office and it was fun to see his serious face as he did his paperwork, especially wwhen his brows furrowed and when he adjusted his glasses, he's so cute.

I lean my head on his shoulder as we walk with his arm wrapped around my waist, keeping me close.

"So.." I break the flutter of silence, "That's the uncaring man who adopted you?"

"Yes. Does he scare you?" he asks as he places a kiss on the top of my head. "Don't worry I won't let him hurt you."

We stop walking right in front of the my house. I pull out of his hold and open the gate.

"Would you like to come in?" I ask him politely.

"I love to," he answers.

With that, we come in the house. No one's in the living room but I can hear voices from the dining room. They might be having tes.

"Tadaima," I call out as me and Satoshi step into the living room and it together on the couch.

Daisuke comes in the living room with an awkward look at us. Maybe he's conversing with Dark in his head.

"Ah—Hiwatari-kun! You're here, too~" Eniko-san appears. "Are you joining us for dinner Oh sure, you'll join us. But the food for tonight is a surprise so off you teenagers upstairs and in your rooms!" and she pushes Daisuke to the stairs, as well as me and Satoshi.

We just climb in silence.


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: THE DINNER**

(DAISUKE'S POV)

When they arrive at the top of the stairs, he quickly makes his way to his room but before going in...

"Hiwatari-kun, don't even plan on doing 'something' to her," and he goes in and closes the door shut.

'Can't you just sit with them there to make sure nothing will happen?' Dark practically yells.

"Oh, come on Dark! It's none of my business already!" Daisuke whines as he lays his back on his bed.

'Come on! You know that I will not be able to take it if...' Dark trails off.

"So you seriously love her..."

'You still can't believe me?'

"Yes, I mean, Ithought you just enjoy flirting with her just like you do with the other girls. But when you at last confessed...I can feel it...I can see your thoughts..."

Dark sighs, 'It is really that unbelievable that I love her?'

"Quite a bit. But I believe you know," Daisuke states.

'But Daisuke...'

"Hm?"

'Remember what Namine said? The things that she remembered? I'm afraid of how will Hiwatari react once he found out.'

"I'm afraid, too."

'But no matter what, I'll be there for her. Even if I were to be her slave, I'll gladly serve her...' Dark muses with a small smile.

"That's so unlike you, Dark."

'Hn. I told you, right? It's the first time I ever felt this kind of love. It's so...strong.'

(NORMAL POV)

"I apologize for my mother's and brother's behaviour," I mutter as we sit on my bed. My head resting on his shoulder while his arm wraps around me.

"It's alright," says he, "I don't really care about them," he kisses my forehead. "I only care about you."

I wonder if he'll still think about me that way once he finds out what I am.

"Is something wrong?" Satoshi asks, feeling my uneasy silence.

"Nothing's wrong," I answer, smiling at him, "Nothing's wrong as long as I'm with you."

"I'm glad," he lays down and I'm pulled by him. He turns to lay on his side, facing me, and I do the same. He leans his forehead on mine. "I want to stay like this forever, Namine-chan."

I blush, "H-hai, me, too..."

He chuckles and caresses my face, "You're still not used to me calling you 'Namine-chan', huh?"He brushes a hair strand away from my face. "but I think you're cute when you blush so I won't stop calling you 'Namine-chan'."

I blush even more. "It's unfair. You get to make me blush while I can't mess up with your expression!" I slightly slap his arm.

He smirks, "I guess you'll have to find some way to mess me up, then."

I suddenly pout, "You're mean, Satoshi-kun!"

"Looks like you're getting used to that name. Keep calling me that will you please."

I just bury my face on his chest as I blush more. I can feel the vibrations of his body as he chuckles.

"Namine-chan," he pulls away and lifts my chin up, "I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"There's a ball for the Police Department," the hand on my chin now rests on my cheek, caressing,. "And I was wondering if..." he leans closer so that the tips of our noses touch. "Will you be my date for the ball?"

"Uhm..." my eyes fidget as I look at him, "I don't know."

"Namine-chan...please..."

I am quite hesitant to answer him. Not because I don't think Emiko-san will let me but because of the thought of Mr. Hiwatari. I reall don't like the aura around him. He's so...dark—darker than the aura I feel from Satoshi's alter ego, Krad.

And as if on cue, Daisuke comes in without even a knock.

"Wha—what are you doing?!" he stops walking toward us when he sees we're laying together on the bed with our bodies close to each other. He has a big blush on his face, too.

Satoshi sits up and I also do.

"It's none of your business, Niwa," satoshi smirks as he stands up.

With the big blush on my brother's face, I THINK I know what he's thinking.

"Mom, said that the food is ready so let's go downstairs," Daisuke breathes then turns away to the door and leaves.

Satoshi turns to my sitting figureand holds a hand out to me and I take it. He pulls me up so suddenly that I end up against his body in an embrace.

"Shall we go and eat dinner?" he whispers through my hair.

(DARK'S POV)

They eat in silence. Satoshi occassionally gives Dark a glare. Yes, instead of daisuke, it's Dark who's eating with them and the tension on the air is so strong that even Grandpa and Emiko are quiet.

'Dark! Why the hell do you want to eat with them?!' Daisuke groans inside his head.

'I just want to make sure that Hiawatari won't even dare to try anything to Namine,' Dark thinks back.

"Say, commander, where did you take Namine?" Dark smirks but a glare is obvious in his eyes.

Satoshi suddenly gives him a smirk, "To some place. Why do you want to know?"

Dark remains smirking, preventing his self to show off any hints of annoyance or jealousy. "Just curious."

Emiko and Grandpa look aat each toher. They're unsure as to how to lessen the tension between Dark and Satoshi.

"Uhm," Emiko decides to light up the atmosphere, "Hiwatari-kun, what do you think of my cooking?"

"It's great, Niwa-san," Satoshi politely says, "Also I would like to ask you a favor."

"Hm? What is it?" Emiko blinks.

"I like to take Namine-chan to the Police Department Ball," he explains. "Will that be alright?"

Dark looks to Emiko. 'Say no! Say NO!'

'Dark, why not saying it out loud?' Daisuke calls.

'Whatever.'

Emiko smiles cheerfully and looks at Namine then to Hiwatari, "Of course! When's dance?"

"The day after tomorrow."

"I'm going to take Na-chan for shopping tomorrow, then~!"

'Damn it!' Dark thinks.

'Dark, do you seriously get jealous so easily?' Daisuke asks and he can here a grin.

'What?! I'm not j-jealous!

'You're not? You're just protective, then.'

'...'

'Or maybe both!'

"...right Dark?" Emiko's voice cuts his trail of thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I said, you don't have any 'assignment' scheduled for the day after tomorrow, right?"

"Oh, yeah...that's right," dark stands up, "I guess Daisuke needs to do something in his room so I'll now go," and heads for upstairs.

FF~~~~~~~~~

(NORMAL POV)

I stand outside the gate to bid goodbye to Satoshi after we ate dinner.

"Thanks for letting me stay," he says.

"You're always welcome," I say.

He just stands there looking at me. It seems that he's expecting something.

"What?" I ask.

He smirks. "Aren't you going to give me a goodnight kiss?"

I blush, "Can't you just go home without one?"

He takes a step closer, "No for I won't be able to sleep tonight."

I reluctantly move closer to him and place a hand on his cheek. I lean towards his other cheek to give it a peck but he tilts his head so suddenly that my lips land on his. His hands automatically wraps around my waist and pull me closer, making the kiss deeper. My hands, however, hesitantly snake their way to his neck. He smirks through the kiss and pulls away.

"Now I'm sure that I'm going to have a sweet dream." He says while licking his lips.

I blush madly at this. "Why are you always like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like that! You, being always have the control over me! Always making me blush!"

He chuckles at this and pulls me to his chest as he holds me tightly. "My love, don't you know that you have the same control over me?"

"How so?" I ask as I lean on his chest, listening to the beating of his heart.

"You make me do things I've never done before. Making me feel the feelings I've never felt before. Making me suffer everytime you're not with me or with another guy," my thought immediately goes to the time Satoshi saw me and Dark together, "And most specially..." he pulls away and lifts my chin up. He's smirking but I can see a faint blush, "You give such unimaginable lustful thoughts."

I blush and avoid his gaze. He then lets go of me.

"Good night then, Namine-chan," he kisses my cheek.

"Good night, Satoshi-kun."

(me: If you're getting bored of the romantic scenes between them like me, don't worry. Everything will turn upsidedown after CHAPTER FORTEEN and specially after/during CHAPTER FIFTEEN and SIXTEEN.)

Really?

(me: uh-huh! So Here's a tip, you can scan the earlier 'sweet chapters' and take note of the sweet things being said and done then compare it to the changes that will happen on the chapters mentioned above! ^~^ By the way I might write another ALMOST lemon in this story but it won't be for Satoshi-kun! So watch out!)


	13. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE: THE BALL (Part One)**

~~~~~~~~~The Night of the Ball~~~~~~~~~~

(NORMAL POV)

I'm now in the room. I refuse to Emiko-san's offer to help me get ready for the ball. I want to dress myself up but I regret it a little. I can't tie the laces on the back of my gown.

Knock. Knock.

I hurriedly open my door, expecting it to be emiko-san but it's Dark. I blush.

"Cark! What are you doing?" I ask.

He playfully displays a pout, "Can't you let come in, first?

Feeling guilty of his pout, I let him in and close the door.

"So, what are you doing here?" i ask again.

He looks at me with a grin. "I saw that gown you would wear a while ago and saw that there were laces on its back. So since you refused to Emiko's offer of helping you out. I know that you would have a problem in tying the laces so came to help."

"Eh?" I blurt out.

"So want me to help?"

I look down, attemping to hide my face and nod slowly. He he walks behind me and starts to tie laces. His fingers brush ever so slightly against my skin occassionally.

"There, done~" he says/

I slowly truns around and look at his smirking face, "Thanks, Dark," I smile.

He just grins, "Now, what will you do with your hair?"

"Well..." I walk to my mirror and look at my hair. I then just grab the hairbrush and start doing my hair. I gather my hair but leave some strands of hair on the sides of my face. I then loosely—very loosely—braid the hair I gathered. "How's this?" I ask turning to Dark.

"Stunningly Beautiful," he smiles. He then reaches to his pocket and walks up to me until he's directly in front of me.

"Close your eyes," he says.

"Huh?"

"Just close them."

"Okay..."

I close my eyes and look down. I then feel something cold clasps around my neck.

"Open..."

I open my eyes and look down. My hand lifts itself to my neck and takes hold of the lovely silver necklace with a crescent moon as its pendant.

"That's for you, my dear Namine," Dark breathes.

I blush. I suddenly remember Dark's confession to me. A hand gently lifts my chin and I end up looking at him.

"Namine," he whispers, "I love you. I don't care if you're together with Hiwatari. All I want is for you to be happy."

I just blush and remain quiet. What should I say to him?

"Well, I guess I nedd to leave now and give you some time to yourself, then," Dark turns around and walks to the door. When he opens it, he tilts his head to me, "Have fun at the ball," and leaves.

I sigh heavily. I really feel sorry for Dark and it makes me feel guilty. I just then focus my mind on the upcoming ball and examine myself in the mirror to make sure I look fine.

(me: please just imagine Namine wearing a light and dark blue gown. The style and design of the gown is up to you but the color theme should be blue and only shades of blue and you can add some SILVER touches on it. Okay?)

After a short while, Emiko-san calls me downstairs, telling me that Satoshi is already there. So I take one last look at my reflection and go downstairs. I slowly descend the stairs. Satoshi's back is facing me as he talks to Emiko-san. Then Emiko-san's eyes dart to me and gleefully sparkles.

"Will you look at that~" she grins.

Satoshi gently turns around and I'm now directly in front of him. It has taken him a while as he scrutinizes me from head to feet in utter bewilderment. I also stare at his clothes which highly complements him. (me: I'm lazy to write descriptions of clothes so you can decide what Satohi-kun is wearing)

I consciously smile, "Did I over-do it?"

His eyes dart to mine. "No. You look so perfect," he smiles and wraps as arm around my waist as he gives me a peck on the lips.

FLASH!

"So cute~!" Emiko-san has taken a picture of us. "Now off the two of you go."

We smile at her and set off.

But in the back of my mind, I feel that something bad is going to happen.

FF~~~~~~At the Ball~~~~~~

"Ah, Satoshi, there you are," Satoshi's stepfather walk towards us as he sees us, "Nice to see you again, Niwa-chan."

I bow as a greeting. Satoshi just nods and his grip on my waist slightly tightens.

"I need to talk to you for a second, son," Mr. Hiwatari grins. "Will excuse us, Niwa-chan?"

"Oh, of course," I look down.

"So follow me, son," Mr. Hiwatari says, not giving Satoshi a chance to speak.

(SATHOSHI'S POV)

He glares at the man. Namine gently pulls herself from him. He looks at her, pleading to not let him go. Blushing, she gives him kiss as she whispers an 'It's okay'.

"Oh, how cute," Hiwatari grins, amused. "Come on now, son."

And they leave.

'Master Satoshi,' Krad starts in his mind, ' I think I know what he's going to say.'

'Just keep quiet, Krad,' Satoshi growls.

They walk and walk until they are in secluded area of the great hall where the ball is being held, hidden behind a curtain.

"What do you want now?" Satoshi asks as soon as they are hidden from the crowd.

Hiwatari gives him a smirk as he pulls out something from his coat. "Son, do you still remember the time I took some of your blood for useful purposes?" It turns out that he pulls out a gun.

"Yes," Satoshi snorts. "What's with the gun?"

"Ah, this?" Hiwatari lifts it up a little, "This is a harmless gun—harmless to humans, but deadly to artworks, especially curesed artworks."

Satoshi's eyes slant as he tries figure out this man's plot. "What does my blood has to do with that?"

"Well, each of the six bullets of this guns is filled with your blood."

Satoshi glares at the men.

'I think I know where this is giong,' Krad chuckles.

'I want you to use this against Dark. Don't worry, it won't hurt that Niwa friend of yours, just Dark alone," Hiwatari grins, shoving the gun to his stepson's hands. "And I want you to use this now," he looks at Satoshi with his still grin butwith devious eyes.

Satoshi returns a harsh glare, "how can I use this now if dark's host or Dark isn't even here?"

Hiwatari smirks widely, "Make use of your little girlfriend. Tell her to call back home, speak to Dark, tell him that you need to talk to him, and voila!"

Satoshi can't believe his stepfather. He can't do that! Once Namine finds out about his plan, he's sure that she'll hate him forever.

'Get on with it, master Satoshi,' Krad snickres, 'So that we can end this thing game already!'

Satoshi remains silent.

"Satoshi Hikari, once you do it, you will be free from my grasp if that's what you want," Hiwatari snidely says, "You like that, don't you? Once you're free, you can be with that girlfriend of yours without any worries."

Satoshi thinks about it. If he'll do it, if he can get rid of Dark, he can be free. If Dark's gone, he won't have to be a part of the police, he won't have to worry about someone stealing the cursed artworks that he so wants to destroy. "Are you sure that it will not affect Daisuke Niwa?" he asks after a while.

"Of course I am," his father grins.

Satoshi turns around, hiding the gun in his coat.

'I'll do it."


	14. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: THE BALL (Part Two)

(NORMAL POV)

I met a girl right after Satoshi left with his father. She is so nice and friendly. She introduced herself as Fira Okara. She's the daughter of Mr. Okara who is the closest friend of Mr. Hiwatari (in business).

"Namine-chan~" Fira says, "You like one?" and she holds out some candies wrapped in colourful wrappings.

"Thanks Fira-san," I take one.

She chuckles. "Don't be too formal, Namine-chan! Just call me Fira-chan!"

"Okay..."

"Namine..." a voice from behind me calls.

I turn around and see Satoshi . "Oh, Satoshi-kun. Are you done talking with your father?"

"Hai," he takes hold of my hand, "And I need to ask you a favour." He then gently pulls me away.

I look back to Fira and smile as I wave. "See you around Fira-chan!"

Confusion etches in her face but she waves back.

FF~~~~~~~

Satoshi brings me outside the building—at the back of the building to be exact. When he stops walking he turns to me without letting go of my hand.

"Namine," Satoshi looks at me, straight to the eyes.

"Yes?"

"C-Can you ask Dark to come over here? I need to talk to him."

"Eh? Well... I don't know..."

He pulls me in and holds me in a tight embrace. "Please, Namine-chan. I really need to talk to him," he whispers to my ear.

I wrap an arm around him. "Okay then," I pull away. "I need a phone though, to call my brother."

"Use mine," he offers his phone.

I call my brother and tell him that Satoshi needs to talk to Dark and once he and Dark agrees, I put the line own and gives the phone back to Satoshi.

"Namine-chan," his hand cups my face.

"Yes?" I blush at the contact but I can feel that something is off.

"What is Dark to you?" he asks.

I swallow an invisible lump. Does he know about Dark's confession? "Well...He's—He's a good friend..." I manage to say and show a smile.

"I see," he pauses. "What if he disappears?"

My brows furrow. "What do you mean?"

"What if he...dies?"

"That'll he sad," I look down. Something really is wrong...

His hand goes under my chin and lifts my face. "But you'll still be happy with me, right?" he asks rather hesitantly.

I look at him, noticing that he has leaned so close. "I...guess."

"Good," and he slowly brings his lips to mine.

And that's when Dark arrives as he lands on the ground in front of us.

(me: Oh God...I'm so sorry if that was short! Seriously I didn't mean it!)

You promised that you won't keep it too short or too long... *grabs Belarus's dagger*

(me: Holy crap! Will you let go of that! I swear I didn't mean it!)

*takes a step closer*

(me: *snatches Zack's buster sword* Try to take a step closer *grinning evilly*)

Eep! *runs away* make sure to not do it again! Please!


	15. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: REVEAL**

(SATOSHI'S POV)

"Wow. What a nice scene, commander!"

They hear a smug voice of the newly arrived angel. Satoshi breaks away from the kiss and see that Namine is blushing.

"It's nice of you to show up, Dark," Satoshi turns his head to Dark as he releases Namine and his hand reaches inside his suit.

"What do you want, commander?" Dark smirks.

"Namine," Satoshi calls yet his eyes stays on the Phantom Thief.

'What are doing, Master Satoshi?' Krad can't keep still already inside of his host. 'Shoot him!'

Namine looks at him and at that moment, he swiftly pulls out a gun and before pulling the trigger, he mutters, "I'm sorry."

BANG!

"Argh!" Dark attempted to dodge the bullet but in vain for it still landed on his right shoulder. This mysteriously keeps his powers and his tamer's at bay. "What's the meaning of this?" he asks.

"Dark!" Namine runs toward the fallen angel. "Dark, are you alright?"

"Heh. I'm fine," Dark says as Namine goes to his side and holds him as to support him.

She looks back to Satoshi with a shock and confused gaze. "Why? Why are you doing this, Satoshi?"

"I missed," Satoshi softly mutters to his self then points the gun back to Dark, "I'm sorry, Namine-chan but this needs to end tonight. It has to."

BANG!

"NO!"

(NORMAL POV)

I feel a tremendous amount of energy builds around me. My grip on Dark's body as I keep him close tightens. And all that surrounds us now, as my energy sweeps throughout the area, is ice. The bullet freezes in midair and cracks.

Satoshi stands there, stunned then suddenly smirks. "You can still use some of your powers, huh?" he points the gun again to Dark and pulls the trigger.

BANG! CRACK!

I don't know what is now taking over me. I can feel my anger. My thoughts run involuntarily. Satoshi used me so that he can kill Dark! Is this his particular goal the whole time? Is this the sole reason why he wanted me to be his girlfriend? But if so, I can't believe it. I can't believe that this is all he wants after everything and especially after what nearly happened in the abandoned house!

I stand in front of Dark who is panting as he kneels on the ground, holding his injured shoulder. I use an ice shield that I didn't know how I created as a shield against the bullet. I can feel the frightful power of the bullet as it shatters along with my ice.

"Satoshi, stop!" I plead.

If Satoshi was stunned a moment before, now he's practically petrified. "You...You can't be..."

Words. Voices. They are jumbling inside my head now as the temperature around us is decreasing. "Satoshi, I know that-" my head hurts, "I know what you're thinking but I can explain—so please stop firing at Dark..." I clutch my head with my left hand as I struggle to keep myself from collapsing to the ground. I can feel it. I can feel emotions are stirring then gently becoming numb as I feel that I'm losing control.

"No humans can have powers," Satoshi hisses. "This energy...It's very clear now... You're an artwork!" venom lacing his voice. His gaze now is full of anger and...hatred. He then points the gun again at me and Dark.

"Namine!" Dark shouted as he forces himself, using his remaining strength to scoop me off the ground and flies away. Now we're sure that none of us will be meeting a bullet.

(SATOSHI'S POV)

Namine is an artwork?!

He can't believe it—rather—he doesn't want to believe it.

Krad darkly chuckles. 'What a disaster, Master Satoshi. But I do have one thing to confess to you.'

Satoshi just stands in silence, debating if what has happened is true or not.

'I knew it all along,' Krad's enticing voice reaches him. 'I knew it from the very moment I saw her that she is an artwork...a "cursed" artwork if you prefer.'

"Shut up, Krad!"

Satoshi yells.

But his mind has a lot of questions. Why would she hide it? NO—why DID she hide it? Why didn't she tell him anything? If she's an artwork then she's not real. She's another cursed artwork of the Hikari.

Krad laughs. 'Why aren't you asking yourself if the "love" between the two of you is real?'

That has hit the spot. Satoshi is shocked. It is true. Why didn't he ask himself that?

'What if she just used you, Master Satoshi? What if she wanted to use you so that she can could learn the secret of becoming a human? Or what if the Niwas ordered her to seduce you so that you'll stop hunting Dark?'

Satoshi doesn't have an answer.

'Face it, Master Satoshi,' Krad sneers. 'You have been used.'

And Satoshi's silence means that he believes him. Krad is right.

(DARK'S POV)

'Daisuke! Are you still there?' Dark mentally yells.

But there's no answer yet he can feel Daisuke's weak presence—not the consciousness. Meaning, Daisuke's unconscious.

Dark flies to Namine's window and set her down to her bed. He groans as his hand clutches his injury. But the pain he physically feels is nothing than the pain tugging in his chest as he sees Namine cries.

"Namine..." he reaches out to her and cups his face with bloodstained hand and starts to wipe her tears, ignoring the smudges of his blood on her face.

"Satoshi...I'm sure he hates me now..." she sobs.

Ignoring his shot, he pulls her to him and embraces her. "Don't be too sure, Namine. I'm sure that he's not that heartless," his voice is fainting.

Namine pulls away with a worried face. "Dark...your wound..."

"Nah..." he's weakening. "It's...nothing..." but he collapses.

"Dark!"

(NORMAL POV)

I barely catches him as he falls.

"Dark!" I call again but I know that he has lost consciousness.

I look at the shot, ignoring my bloodstained clothes and face. I know that the bullet is still there. I wipe my tears away. I should forget my problem for now. I should help Dark!

I then make ice claws on my index finger and thumb. I use them to reach out for the bullet in the wound and take it out of his flesh. Dark groans and stirs in his sleep as I take the bullet out. When I have removed the bullet, I somehow manage to carry him to my bathroom and start to clean his wound. After that, I carry him to my bed and lay him there. Bandages? I don't use them. I use my ice to cover his wound and I know that the ice will not melt for another 48 hours. How did I know about that? I have no idea. But I am now thankful to have this power.

I am tired by the time I cover Dark with my blanket. He sure is heavy. I sigh and head to my window. But as I pass my mirror, I notice my eyes. I walk closer to it and see the change. My left eye is still gray but my right eye is not bright blue anymore. It is in between blue and gray. But, fur me, right now my appearance doesn't matter. What matters now is about what Satoshi is thinking right now.

I sigh as I walk back to the bed and sit beside Dark, leaning against the headboard. I need to explain to Satoshi. I need to talk to him and tell him the whole truth—about me being Narin Kanzaki. But will he listen to me?

"What to do?" I ask myself. I stare at the ceiling and after a few blinks, I fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~

My consciousness slowly wakes but my eyes are kept close. I feel that my body is now laid on something soft—a bed? I do remember that I fall asleep on a sitting position. I also feel that something's wrapped around my waist and something warm. I slowly open my eyes only to be met with violet orbs and a trademark grin of the black winged angel.

"It's about time you wake up," Dark grins, "Morning."

"D-Dark!" I blush as I realize that his arms are the things that are wrapped around me, keeping me close to him.

"By the way," his eyes soften. "Thank you for taking care of me," he smiles.

"You're welcome," then I remember that Satoshi has already know that I'm an artwork. My face saddens.

Dark's hand goes to my face and caresses my cheek. "Hey, look so sad. Maybe once he finds out that you're Narin, he'll understand."

I just stare at him and keep quiet.

"Daisuke says that you need to go to school now," Dark adds. "Also you might make an excuse for your brother's absence. We need to rest to heal this wound."

I nod and slowly leave his arms. As I walk to the bathroom, I look at my reflection in the mirror. My right eye is back to its normal blue color. Was it just my mind playing tricks last night when I saw it bluish gray?

FF~~~~~~~~

I was late when I arrived at the classroom. Satoshi didn't give me any look and pretended to be busy reading something. Also when lunch time came, he hurriedly walked out of the door.

I am now walking to the rooftop. I am wishing for Satoshi to be there. I now open the door to the rooftop quietly and see Satoshi standing there with his back facing me. I take a step forward.

"Satoshi," I call softly. He doesn't turn around but I see that he his hands curls into fists.

"What do you want, cursed artwork?" he spats.

"I want to explain," I desperately say.

"I don't want to hear it."

"Satoshi, please-"

"Stop!" he now turns around. His eyes inflamed furiously with hatred and disgust. "Stop calling me by my name! I now know your motives, cursed one! You tried to seduce me to stop me from capturing Dark, right? The Niwas sent you to reconcile with me? I don't think so." He clutches his stomach and falls to his knees.

"Satoshi," I run towards him but stop when white wings emerge from his back.

"Don't go near me! Leave now!" his face now is somewhat between his and and another being, Krad. His left eye is his own blue one but the other blue eye is mischievous and bloodthirsty. "Leave and don't ever talk or even get near me again!"

"But you have to listen to me! I'm Nar-"

"Leave! Or I'll let Krad have his way with you!"

Tears are now falling freely from my eyes. I run. I run away from him and with every step, my heart bleeds more and more. Maybe his hatred for cursed artworks is greater than his love for me. Or did he really love me?

At least now I know, nothing will change even if I told him who I am.


	16. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: REBIRTH**

(NORMAL POV)

Days passed and Satoshi's coldness towards me caused a huge rumor that we broke up. The only good news for me is that Dark's/Daisuke's wound is now gone so my brother resumes his study. I am now sitting on my chair waiting for our home teacher to come in. Satoshi is still ignoring me as if I never existed. He's ignoring my brother, too.

"Alright class! Good morning," the teacher comes in but with another student—a transferee, maybe. "This is your new classmate, Ms. Okara. Please introduce yourself."

Wait a sec. I know her! She's the one from the ball: Fira Okara.

"Thank you, sensei. Good morning to all of you. My name is Fira Okara, 15 years old. I wish we'll be all friends!" she smiles brightly. I can tell from the whispering voices of my classmates that they find her attractive and a wild guess, without any doubt, she's now popular.

"Okay. Please take a seat wherever you like," the teacher says.

She then walks with a smile on her face then she spots a vacant seat on the other side of Satoshi so she sits there. When I glance to her direction, I feel a pang of pain when I see that Satoshi is smiling at her. It seems obvious that they know each other...quite well.

'I guess he'll never notice me again.'

FF~~~~~Time to go home~~~~~~~~

By the time the bell rings, students rush to the door except from me and Daisuke. Yes, Daisuke will now always wait for me since he knows the pain that I am in.

We just walk in silence. I am determined to take my problem off of my mind but when we reach the gate, it seems to worsen. There at the gate is a car. But not only that. There are Fira and Satoshi. I see that Satoshi's eyes flicker for a second on my direction. Then he suddenly pulls Fira near...and kisses her fully on the lips.

I'm stunned that I stop from my slow pace. Daisuke, too, whom I almost forget, stops. When they pull away, both of them are smiling and then, without giving any notice to us, they step into the car and rode away.

The only luck I have now is no one is left in the school except from me and Daisuke. My tears fall involuntarily, my chest now is burning in such unbearable pain. I then clutch my chest as my breathing goes ragged.

"_I said let her go," Satoshi's voice is now full of authority._

_The two girls reluctantly let me go. As soon as I'm freed, Satoshi grabs my hand and leads me to the door. And before leaving..._

"_Keep this in your minds," he growls, "Don't mess with my girl!"_

Memories keep pouring as I try my best to keep my breathing normal.

"Namine-chan..." Daisuke places a hand on my shoulder in a comforting way.

Then there it is again, the stirring of emotions inside me...

_Satoshi pulls away, "You still don't get it?"_

_Her furrowed brows mean 'yes.'_

_He pulls her more until a sheet of paper can't be inserted between their pressed bodies, "I love you, Namine."_

Why did he kiss her? No, maybe he's just using her to get back at me. He said that he loves me, right? But why—LIES! LIES! He never loved me. HE USED ME to lure Dark to his trap!

I shake my head. My thoughts are being replace now! I don't know how I even know it but I feel that something has stepped out of my subconscious and is starting to replace me! My current self is being replaced by the other me! I try to stay in control as more memories are being poured.

"_I'm not jealous," I shake my head._

"_No need to be, Namine-chan," he offers his hand and I take it and stand up only to be pulled into his arms in an embrace. "You're the only one who owns my heart...I love you."_

_I slightly pull away and look into his eyes. "I love you, too," I smile at him._

'HELP!' I want to shout. 'SOMEONE HELP!

"Aaaargh!" I collapse to my knees. The temperature around us is decreasing.

"Namine-chan!" Daisuke crouches down and starts to slightly shakes my shoulders. Are you alright?"

_He just stands there, looking at me. It seems that he's expecting something._

"_What?" I ask._

_He smirks, "Aren't you going to give me a goodnight kiss?"_

_I blush. "Can't you just go without one?"_

_He takes a step closer. "No, for I won't be able to sleep tonight."_

'Help!HELP!'

I can feel my current self is fading as I scream.

"_Namine, I'm sorry," and he pulls the trigger._

_BANG!_

My strength too is nearly disappearing.

"_You—it can't be..." he is petrified. "No humans can have powers," he hisses. "This energy...You're an artwork!" His gaze now is full of anger and hatred._

My eyes are starting to blur.

"_Don't go near me! Leave now!" he yells through gritted teeth. "Leave and don't ever talk or even get near me again!"_

I black out.

(DARK'S POV)

Namine loses consciousness before Daisuke can even say anything to her. Also, everything around them is now covered in ice.

"Dark!" Daisuke calls to him.

'What? Is she alright?' the angel asks.

"I don't know. Do something!" Daisuke looks around, making sure that no one is around. "Dark!" he whines.

'Fine! Let me take over!'

Dark then takes over his tamer's body.

"Namine," he picks up Namine then whistles to call for Width. "Please be alright."

When Width arrives, it immediately turns into his wings and he flies off, carrying Namine in his arms. He flies back to their home and goes in her room through her open window. Width returns to his normal form and cuddles on the sofa. Dark lays Namine on her bed and sits beside her sleeping form.

"Daisuke?" he calls his host.

"Hm?"

"Can I stay in control for a while? At least until-"

'You can Dark but make sure I can go to school tomorrow.'

"Of course," he smiles softly as he strokes Namine's hair affectionately.

Just then, Namine's eyes start to flutter open. But her eyes are different now.

(NORMAL POV)

I flutter my eyes open. I try to feel something but nothing—I feel nothing. I'm numb—emotionally that is. I then sit up.

"Namine!"

"I remember what happened, Dark?"

"Your eyes..."

"What's with them?"

"Both of them are...now gray..."

"They're always gray," I say, though I confuse myself. Then I talk without thinking. "My eyes will always be gray from now on. I will never return to my old self," cold ice lacing through my voice, "So be warned, I will never be the same. I am Namine—NO, I am NARIN KANZAKI—I am half-human, half-artwork. I am the coldest artwork. I am _Absolute Zero_."


	17. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: CHANGE (Part One)**

(DARK'S POV)

"I am Absolute Zero."

'Absolute Zero?' he repeats in his mind.

'Have you heard of it, Dark?' Daisuke asks as he examines Namine.

'No.'

"Absolute Zero?" Dark asks her.

"Yes, that's my name as an artwork," she answers, her voice has lost its usual warmth—it's ice cold. "Also about what happened in my past, before I passed out and before I awoke, never mention it again," she glares at Dark, "Don't mention who I was before, don't mention 'his' name, never ever remind me of my past as Namine Niwa. Is that understood?"

'And I think that she's not the shy type anymore, huh?' Dark can't help thinking.

He takes Namine's hand and brings it to his lips, planting a soft kiss on it. "As you wish, my love." He really doesn't mind obliging at all only because he really doesn't want to mention anything about that idiot of a commander who broke his Namine's heart, again.

She frowns. "Your love?"

He smiles slightly. "I told you already, right?"

"Ah," she says in recognition. "I remember," she frowns, "You still love me? Even though I'm not and will never be the same Namine anymore?"

Dark leans closer to her ear and whispers lovingly: "I love you, Namine, Narin Kanzaki, Absolute Zero, or whatever or whoever you are. I still and will still love you," and he kisses her cheeks.

Namine doesn't give any reply to him. Her aura is nothing but coldness. But all of this—this new Namine—is nothing to Dark. He loves her. He loves her more than anything in the world.

And that's all that matters to him.

~~~~~~~That night~~~~~~~

Dark spent the afternoon in asking Namine—the new Namine—about herself. She made it clear that since her 'real' self is now awake, she should never be called 'Namine' again. She should now be called by her real name: Narin Kanzaki. But no one has to know about her being Narin except from the people who already knows of her past. No has to know, not even Hiwatari.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

Dark and Narin look toward the door. They are still in Narin's room while Dark keeps requesting for her to show what little things she can do with her powers.

"Na-chan," it's Emiko, "Dinner's ready!" and her footsteps are heard, walking away from the door.

"I guess it's time for them to meet me," Narin says as she looks at the door.

"Just leave the explanation to me, Narin," he says. It seems that he's quick to get used to use her real name.

"Do what you want," she coldly states, "I really don't care what you do."

'Namine-chan is so different,' Daisuke, after his long silence, has talked. 'She's very different.'

'Because she's not Namine anymore. She's Narin.' Dark simply tells his tamer in his mind.

'And you're alright with that?'

'She's till the girl I love. It's just her personality which changed.'

"Aren't you going downstairs?" Narin asks.

Dark notices that he's been spacing out and Narin is now by the door. He lets a small smile to be formed on his lips.

"Of course," he walks to where Narin is and together they go downstairs.

FF~~~~~~~~After dinner~~~~~~

Emiko, Grandpa, Narin, and Dark are now sitting in the living room. Dark has finished explaining about Narin but what he can't explain is why did Narin awake/change now? Yes, he didn't bother to ask her before since he really can't find his self to care.

"You really want to know why?" Narin asks.

"Yes," Grandpa says with a nod.

"Listen carefully because I will not repeat myself," Narin hisses. "The only way to awaken me, Absolute Zero, is for the human me. Namine, to feel a string dark and cold emotion such as pain, hatred, anger...you name them. And I am aware that Dark knows what feeling that has awoken me."

"Yes, i know, Narin," Dark nods at her.

"Uhm..." Emiko has talked at last. "Narin, right? Can I still call you...Na-chan?"

"Whatever you want to call me is allowed except from the name Namine, is that understood?" Narin's cold eyes look at everyone

"Hai!" Emiko smiles, trying to warm her daughter up but to no avail.

"I don't see any problem with that, after all, as Dark explained, Narin is your real name," Grandpa says.

Dark just remains silient but inwardly sighing in relief,.

"Dark, is that understood?" her now steely gaze lands on him.

He looks at he rwith warm eyes. "Anything for you."

Narin then stands up. "I will now rest," and without any further words, she leaves the room and goes upstairs to her room.

Emiko and Grandpa release the breaths they were holding.

"She's different than..." Grandpa trails off and sighs.

"She doesn't have her usual warmth anymore," Emiko adds.

"It's still her but with a different personality," Dark utters.

They both look at him.

"You still...?"

"I'll be honest with you two," Dark faintly smiles. "I am still not sure how to deal with her but my feelings," he places a hand over his chest, "will never change. I love her and that's all i know."

"Then do us a favor, Dark," Grandpa says. "Please watch over her."

Dark smiles. "I will."


	18. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: CHANGE (Part Two)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~

(SATOSHI'S POV)

'Master Satoshi, I ddidn't know that you're a player,' Krad amusingly sneers in his tamer's head as Satoshi walks to school, holding Fira's hand, who is walking with him.

'Player? I'm not a player, Krad,' Satoshi snidely comments. 'I'm just replacing. I'm determined to keep Fira since as my father said, she's my fiance and I am to marry her when time comes."

Krad just darkly chuckles.

When they arrived at the school, heads snap at their direction. Some cheer, some gasp, some grunt, and some holler. When they are by the door, a teacher call on to Fira.

"Ah, gomen, Satoshi-kun," Fira sheepihly says to him. "This will just take a minute."

"Okay," he smiles.

As Fira walks away, his thoughts drift to Namine. No, he shouldn't be thinking of that artwork again. She's nothing but a cursed artwork. She sure has a thick face to continue to live as a human when she's not really a human. Then, speaking of the 'witch', Namine and Daisuke walks through the gate. One look at her tells him that something is wrong—something's different.

Then three girls block their ways—Namine's bullies.

"Well if it isn't the loser," the 'leader' smirks at her. And because of that, some students snicker at her. "Are you still grieving that Hiwatari-kun dumped you?"

Satoshi can't help but smirk. 'Looks like someone is stealing my plan to make her suffer for what she did to me..' But somehow, he can't explain why it pains him. And unlike to what everyone expected, Namine doesn't tear up or look embarassed.

Namine smirks."Well if it isn't the restless slut who still tries to flirt with someone who doesn't even know that she exist."

All of the students stop their snickering and they all stand speechless. Satoshi's smirk, too, has faded.

'Interesting, she's awake,' Krad murmurs but his tamer doesn't hear it. 'She's starting to attract me now.'

"What did you say?" the leader is shaking in anger.

"I said...you're aslut, a bitch," Namine's smirk grows wide, "Or do you really want me to repeat it again and again?"

SLAP!

Satoshi cringes. The leader has slapped Namine! He expects her to cry now but Namine faces the leader again and smiles 'sweetly'

SLAP! SLAP!

Namine slaps the leader twice and with such force that the leader falls to the ground. Namine then glares at the other two girls and the leader as the other girls backs out. And that's when Satoshi notices it—her eyes. They are no longer blue and grey but they are both grey! And they don't have their usual warmth anymore. They are cold...colder than ice and steely.

"Stop messing with me _bitch_ or you'll end up in the clinic," Namine hisses and her cold voice give everyone the shiver. She then walks off with a silent Daisuke on her trail.

When they pass him, namine doesn't even notice him. It's as if her eyes have practiced the art of not seeing what they don't like to see.

'What's wrong with her?' Satoshi voices out in his mind.

Krad chuckles darkly. 'Master Satoshi, you're no longer interested in her, right?'

Satoshi grunts. 'No, of course. And even saying that I dislike her is an understatement.'

'Good then I won't have any problems with you then.' Krad snickers.

'What do you mean?'

'This side of her attracts me. I just can't help it, especially we are both cursed artworks.'

'Right...' Satoshi glares into space.

"Gomen for keeping you waiting," Fira stands in front of him.

He blinks and forces a sweet smile "it's nothing, my dear."

Fira blushes. "Let's go?"

As a reply, he wraps an arm around her waist and they walk to their classroom.

~~~~~~~Next Scene~~~~~~~~~~~

(DAISUKE'S POV)

He can't believe what Namine—scratch that—what NARIN did.

'Daisuke, she has already warned us about her cold and cruel self, right?' Dark sighs.

'I know but...' Daisuke also sighs. 'I don't think that I can get used to this.'

'You don't have to.' Dark tells him. 'By the way, Daisuke, can you let me take over this afternoon until night?'

'Why are you so eager tp take over?'

'Isn't it obvious? I want to be with her. And now that her mind isn't on that stupid commander anymore, now is my chance! So are you going to help me or not?'

'Since Hiwatari-kun is ignoring me, I'll help you. I know that if it's you, you'll take good care of her.'

'Thank you, Daisuke.'

~~~~~~later that Afternoon~~~~~~~~~

(NORMAL POV/NARIN'S POV)

It seems that these worthless people are surprised to see me—the real me. Saehara greeted me this morning but I don't even take heed of his presence. I hate that hyperactive idiot. He's worthless of my attention. I don't even know how that human Namine made friends with him. The Harada twins as well are surprised to see the changes in me. Tough luck, their 'beloved Namine' is now dead. And she will never come back. Over all, this day is boring. Some of the bullies of my old human self tried to messed up with me but they can never hold me back down.

RIIIINNNGGG!

At last, the bell rings, signalling for us to go home. I hurriedly stand up but Daisuke goes up to me.

"What do you want?" I ask with the tone of amnnoyance.

"Dark says that he wants to meet you at the rooftop," he whispers.

"What does he want from me now?" I hiss.

He just shrugs and heads to the door.

I just glare boredly.

(SATOSHI'S POV)

"Dark says that he wants to meet you at the rooftop."

Satoshi overheard what the Niwa has said to Namine. His brows furrowed in confusion. Why would Dark want to meet her there? And why here? In the school? Does he really want for someone to see him? Satoshi can't understand why dark is taking risk just to meet her. Isn't he afraid of being discovered?

"Satoshi-kun?" Fira cups his cheek.

That's when he realizes that they're the only ones left in the room, "Fira-chan, can you home first Fira? I'm afraid I have something to do."

"Okay, then," she smiles as she said.

He smiles back at her and kisses her before she leaves. He then walks out of the room and makes his way to the rooftop.

'Master Satoshi, where are you going?' Krad tauntingly asks.

'To the rooftop. We both heard Niwa. Dark will be there.'

'You're going to try and arrest him?'

'No. I just want to find out what' his motive in showing up here.'

Krad then mockingly laughs. 'I think I know what his motive is.'

'What?'

'You can't feel it, Master? Namine, the artwork has an aura that is affecting me or maybe all of the artworks. It's the kind of aura that makes another artwork attracted to her and to some, it can allow her to control them.'

'So you're saying that Dark is attracted to her?'

'Possibly,' then Krad frowns, 'But I won't allow Dark to be close to her.'

'Why's that?'

'Because I want her and whatever I want, I always get!'

((A/N: I'm really sorry for the long delay of updates! This story's written draft is finished already…I wrote the draft on three different thin notebooks and the fourth and the third are currently missing so I might change the upcoming events…And there will be another delay of updates…but I'll do my best! The half of the second notebook isn't even encoded yet so I'll do encoding first before writing the new chapters…hehehe….Gomen and thanks for reading!))


	19. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: DEAL**

~~~~~At the rooftop~~~~~~

(NORMAL POV)

"Narin," Dark widely smiles as he sees me walk to him.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Before I answer that, answer me first," he sheepishly grins, "Can I call you, Rin-chan? I just want to give you a nickname that only I can use."

"Whatever. Just never mention the name of the human Namine," I say as I stop walking a mere foot away.

"Of course, my dear," he says as he walks nearer an wraps an arm around my waist. "Now to answer your question, I want to ask some things about you and I like to say some things myself, but…" his other hand traces the features of my face. "We can't talk here. I want to take you somewhere else. Will you let me?" his eyes are hopeful.

"As I've said, I don't car what you do," I flatly speak. "I don't care what you do to me, what you say to me as long as it's not against me."

Okay then," he then carries me in his arms as Width appears from Daisuke's backpack and turns into his wings.

I remain unfazed as he flies but something on the rooftop catches my eye as we soar. I see Hiwatari, no, Hikari. But just like before, I can't feel anything—but hatred and only this strong feeling of hatred towards him.

(SATOSHI'S POV)

When he was near to the door of the rooftop, he cautiously approached it. Then he peeked slightly. There, he saw Dark talking to Namine. The, he saw the Phantom Thief walked near and held her by her waist. He shouldn't care, right? But he felt a tugging pain in his chest. And when he saw Dark carried Namine and flew away, he couldn't stop his self from walking boldly out to the rooftop.

Now he watches as Dark and Namine are a mere dot in the sky. Why? Why does he feel pain when he swore that he hates her for lying to him and for being an artwork? Why does he feel that he should've listened to her explanation rather than seeing her with Dark?

'Master Satoshi, your thoughts are running dangerous…' Krad hisses. 'I thought that you don't care for her anymore?' and causes his tamer's stomach to hurt.

"Argh! Stop it, Krad!" Satoshi annoyingly groans. "I hate her alright! I don't care about her!"

'Then stop thinking of her!' Krad makes the pain worse then he stops. 'But that Mousy has made his move. I won't allow him to have _something_ I want!'

"Why do you want her?" Satoshi pants.

'Master Satoshi, she simply has some unique powers that can give you a surprise.'

"Whatever."

(NORMAL POV)

Dark takes me to the meadow he once took me as a human.

"Why should you take me here? We can just talk at that rooftop," I say as he sets me on the ground.

"You know, I made some research about you last night as Daisuke slept," Dark grins. "I sneaked into the old Hikari mansion and I want to confirm if the information I've collected are true."

I just looked at him apathetically.

"I found out that you're not only the coldest artwork but the most powerful as well, seeing that the part of you as a human gives you a large amount of energy that you can use for your abilities as Absolute Zero."

"True."

"However, the use of your powers costs you the energy you have as an artwork with a human body."

"True."

"Your aura is like an alluring scent to most artworks that you can control them if you please."

"Again, true."

"And there's something interesting ability that you have. You can freeze everything even time as long as it is in the line of your sight or within a particular distance."

"Again, true," I slant my eyes at him. "What are you trying to say?"

"I want to ask you a favor."

"You must know that my powers rely on balance. If I will give you something, you'll have to give up something in return."

"I know," Dark murmurs as he stands in front of me, his body millimeters from mine. He smiles warmly, "I want to be your servant, your protector. You can do whatever you want to do to me, in exchange…I want you to separate me from my host, bind my powers to yours and freeze it. I know that once you freeze the bond between me and Daisuke, I need to sacrifice my powers to you to have a stable body of my own."

I blink at him as he touches my cheek. "If ever I accept that, you will live as a human," I say. "And that will be another sacrifice of yours."

"I can live with that," his free hand now rest on my other cheek and cups my face. "As long as I'm with you, nothing else matters. I will say it again, Narin…I love you. I love you with all I am."

"It's not in balance," I inform him. "Your sacrifices are too much compare to what you will gain."

Dark then smirks childishly. "Then let me add another one: Let me be your lover and you as mine."

Again I blink at him in disbelief. "I am cold as ice, Dark. You should know that I am incapable of loving or feeling any emotions other than the dark ones."

He smiles tenderly at me. "I don't care as long as I am yours and you are mine."

Are you sure about this?" I ask and he nods. "You still have one more."

"One more what?"

"You have three sacrifices that you are giving me: Giving up your powers to me, giving yourself to me, and living as a human. On the contrary, your gains are only two: having your own body and being my lover. As I have said, it should be balanced."

Dark closes his eyes to think for a second and reopens them again, looking deeply into my cold orbs. "Let me do my thieving job with your help."

"I will ask you for the last time, Phantom Thief Dark Mousy," the air around us becomes cold and thick mist is starting to surround us. The flowers beneath us begin to wither and has frosted. "Are you sure?"

"I am, my love…my precious Narin," he whispers lovingly and slowly presses his warm lips to my cold ones.

I then start to absorb his power as I engulf us with more mist. Ice crystals are starting to create a thing and fragile ice case around us. Dark's lips move against my own as his hands leave my cheeks and goes down to my hips and pull me closer. I then freeze his power in me, creating a necklace around my neck as its container. I then start to freeze the bond between him and the Niwa's DNA as I place my chilled hands on his chest. I start to encase him with a very thin layer of snow and ice crystals and my hands push his chest as I push Daisuke Niwa out of him, separating them completely.

"Dark!" I hear Daisuke calls as he falls to the frosted ground.

The last thing I have to do now is to bind him to me and accept him as my lover for he offers his self to me. I will make him my Ice Guardian, the most loyal servant. I pull away from his lips as my hand runs through his cheek, making him feel the coldness that is seeping through me.

"You will be now an Ice Guardian; you will be mine," I speak enticingly cold. He closes his eyes as my fingers graze over his lips. "And as you desire, you will be my lover. And I will be yours," his lips curve into a smile. "And with this deal be sealed, I now mark you," my hand goes to his neck and gently grips it as my ice settles on his skin. When I withdraw my hand, my mark is now on the left side of his neck: a dark blue, almost black, snowflake.

Dark now opens his eyes with a wide smile on his face as he touches the mark. "Is it true? I am your and you are mine?" his lips now form a grin.

"Yes," I answer coldly. "But never expect me to return your feelings."

He gently embraces me. "Don't worry. I don't need anything else right now. This is enough."

((A/N: Yay! Plot bunnies are back! I am now writing the draft in replacement for the lost notebooks. But I still have to encode more chapters so that I can update more. But it won't be easy since I'm still writing an update chapter for 'The Love Game (KradXOCXDark)' and I'm working on some one-shot requests. And my mind is flying to Final Fantasy VII again! Mostly to Sephiroth since I'm playing Crisis Core for the third time again! XD If anyone wants a request, PM me! I really love taking requests you know? But you just have to be patient and give me some time to think of a decent plot, okay? Ja ne~))


	20. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN: THE CALL**

(DAISUKE'S POV)

He watches in horror as he sees Dark, in his own body, embracing Narin. He then brings his hands to his face and touches it, to his arms, and to his torso. He, too, is in his own body.

"How-?" his question is left incomplete.

He and Dark is now separated! And he can't believe it.

"Daisuke…"

He looks up and sees Dark extending a hand to him and he takes it, pulling his self up to stand.

"Are you alright? How do you feel?" Dark asks, smiling.

"Dark…" Daisuke looks at him with disbelief in his eyes. "We're separated…"

"It is one of my useful abilities as Absolute Zero, Niwa," Narin states flatly with a slight smirk. "Watch out for other things I can do."

Daisuke just stares at her. She is not Namine! She really isn't Namine anymore!

"I think we should go home now or Emiko might get worried," Dark says as he walks back to Narin and holds her hand. "Let's go now."

~~~~~FF~~~~~~~~~That night in the Niwas' House~~~~~~~

(DARK'S POV)

Emiko's and Grandpa's jaws dropped in unison when they saw Dark in his own body. And since Narin said that using her powers for the Deal drained almost half of her energy, she just went to her room, leaving Dark to explain everything. He explained to Emiko and Grandpa what had happened and both seemed to be still in shock to know and to be dawned by the truth that Narin , the Absolute Zero, is a very powerful artwork.

Dark now walks upstairs, debating if he should sleep in Daisuke's room or not. Daisuke is still downstairs with his mother and grandfather, still discussing the possible things that Narin can do.

'But I'm her lover now,' Dark thinks with a smile, 'As she has said, I am hers and she is mine. I guess she won't mind if I sleep in her room.' And he makes his way to her room.

He knocks two times and opens her door. He sees her on the bed, slowly sitting up from where she laid. He gently closes the door behind him and walks to her.

"What do you want now?" she asks, it's clear from her voice that she's tired. It must've taken her too much energy to separate him from his host.

"May I sleep here, Rin-chan?" he smiles at her as he sits on her bed.

"As I've said, do what you want," says she. "After all, you have your right as my lover," she adds nonchalantly.

Dark's smile grows and slowly places his self beside her as she lays back down as well as he does. He wraps an arm around her, pulling her closer to his chest. And she doesn't even react as she lays on him.

"Rin-chan?"

"I am tired, Dark," she hisses. "I've used too much powers today."

"Alright, I'm sorry," he kisses the top of her head. "Rest now, my love." And he remains silent as she dozes off to sleep.

Knock. Knock. Creak…

"Dark? Are you there?" Daisuke whispers.

"I am here," he answers. "I'm sleeping here, Daisuke."

"But—Okay…" and he leaves.

Dark's smile never fades and his smile remains as he falls asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~The next Day~~~~~~~~~

Emiko woke up Dark up before sunrise. It seemed that he needed to deliver a note and he has an assignment tomorrow night.

"It will be weird if the Phantom Thief Dark stops stealing," Emiko said so he sent the note and immediately returned to Namine's side and went back to sleep.

Now, he's sitting beside Narin as they eat breakfast. It seems that Emiko is trying for everyone to act like old times as she keeps on blabbing. Daisuke, too, joins her as Grandpa tries in vain to act normal. Dark, on the other hand, is constantly smiling, feeling contented now that he's by Narin's side, not as her friend but as her lover.

RIIINNGG!

"Oh, the phone!" Emiko springs to her feet and fetches the phone. "Yes, yes. This is Emiko Niwa. Namine?" Narin's eye twitches as the temperature decreases. "Okay…Na-chan, it's for you."

Narin takes it with a glare.

(NORMAL POV)

"Yes?" I speak as I put the phone to my ear.

"Narin?" the voice is a male's.

"Who are you?" I ask suspiciously.

"It's Fionn, your childhood friend. Remember me?"

Fionn? Right, the only one that I trusted back then.

"Yes," and with my still voice. "I want to thank you for what you've done back then," yet every word has an obvious coldness.

He chuckles. "It's alright. Hey listen, I found your grandfather, Gato Kanzaki. Do you know him?"

Grandfather? He's still alive? "I've heard of him from my parents."

"Don't be mad but I told him the truth. He doesn't care at all about any changes that you have. He said that he wants you back and let the world know that you're alive."

I smirk. "I don't think he'll like the changes he'll see. I am unlike the old me, Fionn. I now remember what the Hikari woman did to me…She made me an artwork."

There is a silence on the other line. I can feel Dark's eyes on me as well as the others.

"I don't think that he'll care, Narin-chan. He wants to find you because you're his only heiress," Fionn finally says.

"Well, let him be," I reply. "If he wants to see me, tell him that I'm staying with the Niwas."

"Okay. Here's my number anyway."

And I end the call.

"Fionn? Isn't he the child of the family who took you in?" Emiko asks.

"Yes. He's the one who helped me after my parents' death," I speak emotionlessly. "He is a childhood friend."

"What did he say?" Dark asks.

"He said that my grandfather wants to see me."

Emiko frowns. "I thought you said to Daisuke that you no longer have any blood relative?"

I glare at Daisuke. So he has told her everything. No wonder that no one is asking how I became an artwork.

"I thought so as well but it seems that I'm wrong," I stand up. "I think now is the good time to visit my old home." And I walk out of the dining room. From the corner of my eye, I see Dark follows me quietly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Fast Forward~~~~~~~~

I am now walking on the road which I know that will take me to the Kanzaki's residence—my old home. Dark is walking close beside me. I don't mind him following me. He's my lover and more importantly, my servant. It's his job to be always by my side and serve me.

"Rin-chan," Dark finally speaks, "Where are we going?"

"To the Kanzaki Mansion, my old home," I reply.

"I see. Why?"

"To investigate and skim some old photographs or diaries about my grandfather."

He just remains silent and takes hold of my hand.

"If you meet him and he accepts you and wants you back to him, will you go?" Dark asks out of blue.

"I will. I'm getting uncomfortable in the Niwas. I'm frustrated there since I feel I have no freedom there," I admit. "I am actually planning to move."

Dark then stops walking as well as I since our hands are linked together. "You'll let me come with you, right?"

I look at him bluntly. "Of course. You are my servant after all."

He smiles. "And I will serve you 'til the day I die, my Narin."


	21. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER TWENTY: Welcome Home**

~~~~~~~~The Kanzaki Mansion~~~~~~~~

We went in easily since I still have my own key of the mansion. I can see some changes have been made and my eyes slant on every change. I went to where my parents' room is but I found nothing useful. Dark even helped in searching for the old photographs and diaries but found none.

Now I'm standing by the balcony of my room. There are no changes but my old photographs are missing. Dark searched for them but in vain. It seems that all of the photographs are gone.

"I'm sorry, Rin-chan," Dark says as he embraces me from my back. "I found none."

"It seems that someone removed them," I state as I look out the balcony. I remain silent for a while as I feel Dark trailing butterfly kisses on my cheek and neck. But these kisses are nothing. I can't feel anything that can stir emotions in me. "Dark," I call.

"Yes?"

"I want to move back here," I say. "I can't tolerate if the person or people who removed the photographs will keep doing changes here."

And before Dark can voice out his opinion…

"Who are you?" a voce, coming from the door asks.

We both look towards the door and see an old man and based on the suit that he's wearing, I can tell that he's a businessman.

"Who are you?" he asks again.

"_I_ am the one who should be asking that," I glare, mist is now arousing from where I stand as the temperature is starting to decrease.

"I own this mansion so speak who you are or I will call the police!" then he looks at Dark and his eyes widen in recognition. "You—You're that Phantom Thief!"

"Yes, I am," Dark answers with a smirk. "Now tell us who you are and why you are here," says he as he steps forward.

The man glares, "As I've said I own this mansion."

"_I_ own this mansion!" I proudly say. "You have no rights to change this mansion and take things without my consent!" Ice starts to settle in the room and freezes his feet on place.

His eyes widen once again. "Ice…You have the powers of ice…" he looks at me as if tearfully, "Just like he said…you've changed…"

I cock my head in confusion. "What?"

"A-are you Narin K-Kanzaki?"

Dark now walks in front of him and holds him by his collar. "Who are you?"

"I'm Gato Kanzaki!"

~~~~~~~After hours of explaining everything about Narin being an artwork~~~~~~~~~~~

Since I really don't feel like explaining myself, I let Dark explain to Gato, my grandfather, everything. Dark also told him about the Deal specifically about being my lover. Gato just nodded at everything.

Gato then clears his throat. "Well, I really didn't expect you to have Dark as your lover… But I won't disagree to the idea of him being by your side."

"Arigato, Kanzaki-san," Dark says with a smile as he wraps an arm around my shoulders.

Actually, we are in the study. Dark and I are sitting on the velvet couch while Gato is sitting on one of the two armchairs in front of us.

"Narin," Gato says, smiling at me. "It's good to have you back. I will say it now before you get the wrong idea. I don't care if that Hikari woman turned you into a—what did you call that?—uhm, artwork. I don't care about it at all. All I care about now is to make up for my absence during your hard times and I will give you anything that you want and will ask of me that I didn't get the chance to give you before. I will now fulfill my role as your last relative, your guardian, your grandfather. Just ask what you want and I will give it to you."

I look at him flatly. "I want to move here. I want to return as Narin Kanzaki. I want the world to know who I really am and that I am alive. And you can make that happen, can't you?" my cold tone is demanding.

I feel Dark shifts slightly, tilting his head to me.

"Narin…"

"And Dark will also move here with me. That's not a problem, is it?" I inwardly roll my eyes at Dark.

"Of course, of course. There's no problem at all!" Gato beams. "And about the announcement of your return, I would like to hold a party for you. I'll make sure that all VIP's and media are there also. You can invite your friends, too."

I then stand up. "I don't care about how you will announce it. Do as you please. I am now going to my room to rest," and I start to walk out of the study and Dark follows me.

"I will arrange and prepare for it then," Gato says as he stands up, too.

I then stop by the door. "One more thing, though. No one else should know that I am Narin and where I am until the announcement."

"Of course, Narin."

And I walk out of the room.

Once I'm in my room, I immediately lay on my bed.

"Rin…" Dark whispers as he lays beside me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me closer to him. "Are you sure about moving here?"

I close my eyes, preparing for a nap, "Yes. And Dark, I have an order for you."

"Yes?"

"Go back to the Niwas and inform them about my decision and get my things as well as yours then bring them here," I open my eyes and look at the window. I can tell from the streaks of sunlight that it's already past two in the afternoon. "And be back before sunset." I then close my eyes again.

Dark sighs. "As you wish, my love," he breathes and gives me a kiss on my lips. With that, he leaves.

((A/N: The next chapter might be too long… -.-" gomen…. I've now finished encoding the second notebook. Now onto the third one (the remade one since the original is missing along with the fourth)…I wish you'll still read it though~ Nya~ I still need to update 'The Love Game (KradXOCXDark)' If you want, please read it!))


End file.
